THE SNAPE FOUR REWRITTEN
by Stardind
Summary: The dark lord has just arisen and now there is a new teacher at school. But Dumbledore needs more teachers so who does he call? The Snape Four of course! They will turn this school upside down and all around! Dare you read? I hope so! MPREG and YAOI! MXM
1. Chapter 1

When Dumbledore's teachers are retiring who does he call? Well The Snape Four of course! Children of Severus Snape they'll turn this school upside down! WARNING! Yaoi. DMHP, SBRL, SSLM. Starting in fifth year. Dare you enter this twisted Harry Potter world? I hope so! And FYI the rating may change with later chapters!

Hello! My name is Stardind AKA Namira Scorpion. This is my first fanfiction! Please be nice! And review a lot! Warnings: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't. A lot of male love in this! YAY FOR GAY PEOPLE! Right. On to the story! THIS IS REWRITEN!

~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~`=-~!#$%^*()_+_)(*&%^$#!~!#$%^&*()_)(*&^$%#

SNAPE FOUR

Prolog

Professor Severus Snape slowly walked down the large halls of Hogwarts towards the headmaster's office. He had been called via floo to meet the headmaster in the office as soon as he was able. So Snape finished up the potion he had been working on for Madam Pomfrey and quickly headed up to see what the headmaster needed.

"Chocolate dung." He uttered to the eagle and grimaced as he said it. He was always telling the headmaster to stop having such embarrassing passwords. But it seems his request had gone in one ear and out the other. As he slowly made his way up to the office he wondered what in the world the headmaster would need him for this time.

As he was about to knock the door opened and he walked in taking a look at the headmaster. He was in purple and yellow robes today which made Snape wince.

"You requested to see me Albus?" He said while taking a seat in the large fluffy chair across from the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore looked deep in thought and had his fingers in front of his mouth. Snape just watched him for a few minutes until the headmaster startled him with an answer.

"It seems I am going to be short a few teachers this year Severus. This makes me terribly sad." Severus just watched him for a few minutes carefully choosing his next words.

"And headmaster… what does that have to do with me?" Severus feared the words even before the headmaster spoke them. Just because of how brightly the twinkle in the old headmaster's eye became before he answered…

Chapter One

Hailey Malfoy-Snape

Harry was excited to finally be back at Hogwarts. As the carriage slowly rumbled towards the castle pulled by strange four legged creatures he couldn't help but to finally feel at home. There had been a buzz going around that four new teachers would be coming to Hogwarts to replace some teachers that had retired or to help existing teachers since class sizes had become really large.

No one knew who the new teachers were. The headmaster was keeping it a surprise as he had told the order members and the teaching staff. Harry just hoped that none of them were like Professor Snape.

As the sorting ended the headmaster stood up and gave his speech but was interrupted by a new teacher named Umbridge. The school was shocked that she had the -cough- balls to interrupt the headmaster so willy-nilly like that. Harry noticed that four chairs left empty next to professor Snape and he nudged Hermione and Ron motioning to the chairs.

"Maybe no one wants to sit next to him" Ron said with a mouthful of chicken. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs glaring at him.

"Ron that's a teacher!" she half yelled at him. Harry shook his head and looked at the four seats. Were those the teachers that Dumbledore kept secret from them this summer? And why were they so late?

All eyes turned to the grand doors as they opened showing a tall beautiful woman. She had long straight blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back easily. Her dark eyes scanned the room before starting to walk down the long hall to the head table. She took a seat next to Snape and looked out calmly at the students who started to whisper.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat making the students hush.

"I'd like you all to give a Hogwarts welcome back to Miss Hailey Snape. She is going to be taking over charms." There wasn't a student mouth that wasn't open when they looked between Severus Snape and this new beautiful shocking Hailey Snape trying to figure out how one had come from the other.

Hailey stood up and bowed lightly to the students and smiled big. "Since it would be weird having two Professor Snapes, you can call me by my father's last name. Professor Hailey Malfoy at your service"

The hall erupted when she sat down and everyone was whispering in shock. Hailey ignored everyone and started eating, whispering softly with her mother. Severus Snape.

Orion Black-Snape

As the students were slowly getting over the shock of Hailey a loud rumbling was heard. The students looked around in shock and fear trying to find the source of the rumbling. The hall doors banged open and a motorcycle raced through skidding to a stop just in front of the head table. A man slowly got off it and took off his helmet shaking out his hair and taking off his jacket. For a moment Harry thought that his godfather Sirius had just rode into Hogwarts and was about to stand up and yell when the man turned around.

The man looked like Sirius but was much younger and had longer hair, no Azkaban tattoos, and no scrubby beard. This man was handsome but everyone could tell who is father was. Just like everyone knew who Hailey's father was. The man snapped his fingers and the bike disappeared. He ran up to Severus and jumped in his lap, a big grin on his face. "Mommy!" he shouted.

"Orion Earl Snape you get off me this minute and act your age!" Severus growled hugging his son back. Orion just grinned bigger and ran to the seat next to Hailey and sat down. Dumbledore chuckled and stood.

"Students this is Orion Snape. He has asked to be called Professor Black while he teaches here. He will be helping Severus Snape by taking on the first through third potion classes." The students who had him cheered while the others groaned.

Dumbledore held up his hands and everyone hushed. He sat down starting to eat and looked at Severus wondering where the other two were. Severus could only shrug his shoulders helplessly and looked down at his food worried.

Duke Potter-Snape and Keighley Lupin-Snape

The feast was coming to an end when the last two teachers showed up. Well. A huge black mustang and a large black wolf galloped into the hall. Some students screamed and jumped up ready to defend themselves when the headmaster stood up and shouted for silence. The mustang and wolf stood in front of the hall looking at the students before the wolf slowly transformed. A woman stood there with brown hair and a tired face. Dark circles rested under dark eyes and she smiled tiredly but kindly at the students.

"Hello students. My name is Keighley Snape. But for the sake of saving confusion my name is Professor Keighley Lupin." She bowed before taking a seat. The mustang made sure that Keighley was seated before slowly transforming. Everyone sat there gaping. Where the mustang once stood was a tall man with black hair that went everywhere. Dark eyes sat behind glasses and they looked over the hall. Everyone sat there, staring at an older version of Harry Potter.

"Hello. My name is Duke Snape. But I guess you can call me." He looked straight at Harry.

"Professor Potter."

Dumbledore called for silence again and motioned for Duke to sit next to his brother and sisters. When Duke was seated Dumbledore turned to the rest of the students.

"Miss Lupin will be helping Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures. Mister Potter will be helping Professor Umbridge with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now I believe it is your bedtime students. You will be getting your schedules tomorrow but for now. Rest and head off to your dorms."

The students stood up and started walking towards their dorms whispering all the while about the four new teachers, and how Professor Snape was their "mother", but what shocked them more was who their fathers were.

Harry ran up to the dorms spitting the password at the fat lady and ran to his bed throwing himself on it tears in his eyes. It wasn't every day that a 15 year old found out that he had an older half-brother from his worst enemy. Harry felt two hands on him and he sniffed looking at his two best friends who looked at him with worried faces.

"Why did no one tell me? I had family all along and Dumbledore didn't…" Hermione hugged him tight.

"I'm sure Dumbledore had a good reason to not telling you… Maybe Snape wouldn't let him tell you. He would be a git like that ya know." Ron said trying to cheer him up. Harry looked at him with teary eyes before wiping them angrily.

"We need to get to bed. We have classes tomorrow." He said hoping they got the hint. Hermione pulled Ron away sharing a look with him before they slowly left. Harry pulled on his PJs and got in bed lying there the whole night, barely sleeping.

The next morning the students seemed to have calmed down about the four new teachers and were happily eating their breakfast and talking about their summers. Harry looked up at the teachers table trying to locate Duke Potter but he was nowhere to be found. He turned back to his food nibbling on a piece of bacon before a look on Hermione's face brought his eyes over to the head table.

Keighley was being lead in with the help of Duke and Snape. She looked even more frail and tired then the night before. Her brown hair was dull and hung lightly around her face while it looked like her eyes could barely keep themselves open. The bags under her eyes had also doubled in size and her dark eyes were dull like the soul had been forcibly ripped from her small body. The two men gently lowered her into a chair and Severus slowly helped two potions down her throat. She seemed to pick up a tiny bit and Duke slowly fed his weak sister, treating her with as much care as he would his own child.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Hermione whispered. Sadness seeped into her voice as she watched the grown woman having to be fed by one of her brothers.

"I don't know. How is she going to teach classes when she can barely stand? I feel sorry for her." Ron said stuffing his mouth with food. Harry didn't say anything as he watched his half-brother feed his sister with almost no emotion showing on Duke's strong face.

Everyone except Snape, Duke, and Keighley jumped a foot high when a loud bang was heard that shook the hall. Severus sipped his coffee calmly and took up a paper.

"Your sister is awake." Severus said simply. Duke let a small smile cross his lips.

"I hear that mother. She does not sound very happy."

"She has never been a morning person. Even as a child." Severus said calmly continuing to sip his coffee and read the newspaper. The grand hall doors burst open and a white German shepherd ran down the hall. Severus placed his coffee down slowly and skillfully caught the running dog that had jumped over the table into his arms. The tip of his tail was lightly scorched and Severus looked down at him calmly.

"What did you do to Hailey now?" He said. The dog only looked at him with an innocent expression before he broke out in a doggie grin. Severus just raised an eyebrow before the doors burst open again showing a very wet and a very pissed off Hailey Snape. Her wand clenched tightly in her left hand and her right hand curled into claws. Her eyes were locked onto the dog and she growled raising her wand ready to shout a curse. The students looked with fear at the extremely upset woman when Severus stood up to his full height.

"Hailey Lily Snape you will calm down this instant or I will owl your father."

"But mama…"

"No buts! I told you that cursing your brother was against the rules after one of your stray curses turned my hair pink for a month"

She let out a frustrated growl before pointing her wand at herself and uttered a spell. Her hair instantly dried and straightened and her light make up was placed on her face. Her night gown turned into elegant green robes and sexy heels appeared on her feet. The dog turned back into Orion Snape and he grinned at her before sitting down next to his mother. Hailey smacked him upside his head when she walked by him and sat down in her own chair starting to eat. Keighley looked at her brother smiling softly.

"You shouldn't anger her Orion. One day she might not miss and get more then the tip of your tail." Orion just smiled at her lightly and with some pity laced in his eyes.

"Hey Keighley, how are you feeling?" He whispered to her. She just chuckled softly and pat his cheek before accepting another fork full of scrambled eggs from Duke's awaiting hand.

After all the schedules were passed out the students mumbled softly to themselves and showed their friends to see that if they had the same classes. Harry smiled at his friends as they compared classes. Harry had potions, DADA, care of magical creatures, charms, and other classes. Ron and Hermione were in almost all his classes which he was happy for. Harry took one last look at the Snape family before standing and heading out for his first class. DADA.

Just in case you have problems understanding the characters:

Hailey is the daughter of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Severus is the "mom" and Lucius is the "dad". Her personality really comes out in class and it's a real blast.

Keighley is the daughter of Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. She is only half werewolf so the curse affects her differently which I will explain later in the story.

Orion is the son of Sirius Black and Severus Snape. His personality is very unorthodox for a teacher. But I hope you will all like him.

Duke is the son of James Potter and Severus Snape. He will be explained later. As will how they all came to be conceived. They are quadruplets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of my rewritten story! Yay! Once again I do not own Harry Potter or characters! But I bet you guys already knew that since my name doesn't say J.K. Rowling. Anyways onto the warning! Yaoi! That means male love! Rating is T right now but it might turn into M later depending on my mood! So there! Also past and maybe future MPREG! You have been warned!

If you have a question and I have not explained it in the story then please review and ask! I will e-mail you or I will answer you in the beginning of my story I promise. Oh yeah and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes tell me and I will gladly change it to make the story better!

Now on with the 2nd chapter!

_**Back when Severus was 15**_…

Severus sat in the hall stoned drunk in nice dress robes. The Christmas ball music bounced down the hall after him, seeming to mock him. It was where Lucius decided to tell him that he had to get married to Narcissa Black by orders of his father; 12 hours after Severus gave him his virginity.

Severus started to sob, hugging his knees tight to his chest. The bottle of fire whiskey sat next to him empty and he ignored the coming footsteps. Remus Lupin stumbled down the hall just as drunk as Severus was at that point. He leaned against the wall next to Severus before sliding down slowly to sit next to Severus. Severus leaned back and looked straight ahead. Remus slowly handed Severus a new bottle of fire whiskey who took it. He took a long swig and handed the bottle back.

"Man troubles?" Remus asked simply. Severus nodded slowly. Remus nodded and took a swig of the fire whiskey.

"Wanna come up to the Gryffindor tower?" Severus looked over before slowly nodding. Remus stood up and offered his hand to Severus who gladly took it. Remus led the Slytherin to the tower and said the password to the fat lady who swung open for them. James sat with Sirius laughing and drinking fire whiskey by the bottle. They looked over shocked when Remus came in being followed by Severus Snape.

"Rem what's this? I thought you were just going to the bathroom." Remus just grinned and sat in Sirius's lap frenching him deeply. Severus stood there feeling awkward as James looked him up and down.

"Hey Sev come here" James said and patted the couch next to him. Severus blushed and nodded sitting next to the taller boy. James smiled and rubbed Severus's cheek moving some hair behind his ear. Severus blushed looking away as the kiss between Remus and Sirius got more heated. James pulled Severus's head back gently and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Severus whimpered and wiggled pulling his head away when suddenly Sirius's lips found his. Severus couldn't believe this was happening to him… Severus arched his back when Lupin's hot hands reached into his pants and started stroking his member while Potter's hot mouth took a nipple into his mouth. 'Well' Severus thought 'One night won't hurt anything…'

_**Present day**_…

Harry looked at his friends before slipping away and made his way down a student-less hall. He had 15 minutes to get to his first class and there was one person he wanted to see. Harry looked around carefully before slipping into a broom closet and smiled at the person standing there.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long" he whispered and wrapped his arms around the fellow boy's neck kissing him slowly and deeply. The boy wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and returned the kiss holding him tight as if he would slip away.

"Always. I've been waiting all summer to do that." The silky voice of Draco Malfoy answered as he placed another soft kiss on the smaller boy's lips. Harry smiled and buried his hands in Draco's silky blonde locks.

"You're letting it grow out" Harry noticed happily. That wasn't all Harry had noticed. Draco had gotten taller over the summer. Harry now barely reached the Slytherin's nose. Draco chuckled when a pout graced Harry's lips.

"What is wrong my darling? I thought you wanted me to grow it out." Harry shook his head shaking his own growing locks.

"You're taller than me now…" he mumbled and rested his head on Draco's chest positioning his arms to hug Draco's middle. Draco let out a laugh and hugged Harry tighter to his body enjoying every second of it.

"I'm sorry love. Curse my body for making you unhappy. But I think I have something that will make you happy." Harry looked at him smiling.

"And what might that be my handsome Slytherin?" Draco tapped his nose.

"Ah, ah. Close your eyes first." Harry huffed but smiled and closed his eyes. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket on a silver chain.

"You may open them now." Harry opened his eyes and gasped taking the chain slowly into his hands as if it would break if he was not gentle. Tears welled up in his eyes as he ran his fingers slowly over the locket. A snake and a lion shared a beautiful kiss on the cover of the heart shaped silver locket. And when Harry opened it, it took all his will power not to sob and tackle Draco to the ground. Inside the locket was them.

_FLASHBACK_

Harry lay under the tree next to the lake waiting for Draco to arrive and playing with a muggle camera. It used to be Dudley's until Harry swiped it to use at school. He had spelled it to work on Hogwarts and he was hoping Draco would allow him to take a picture of him.

Their relationship had started a few months ago when Draco had found him sobbing in the library. It was just before the first task and Harry was scared. Hermione and Ron weren't talking to him and so he had no one to share his fears with. Draco had snuck away from his friends to get away from Pansy when he stumbled across the sobbing boy-who-lived. He was going to make a sneering remark when Harry looked at him with those big red teary eyes. He gulped down the remark and sat next to Harry slowly putting an arm around him.

"Um… what's wrong Potter? What's with the water works and the looking helpless thing?" Harry gave him a weak glare before starting to cry again and launched himself into Draco's arms. Draco blinked and held him close patting his back lightly.

"In a few days I have to face a fire breathing dragon and I'm only 14! My parents are dead, my aunt and uncle hate me, the whole school hates me, and my best mate hates me! I have no one!" Harry sobbed helplessly. Draco's heart hurt hearing these words and held Harry tighter pulling him all the way into his lap.

"Well… you have me…" Harry gave him a look and Draco shocked them both by reaching up and slowly wiping the tears from Harry's cheeks. Harry looked deep into silver eyes of one Draco Malfoy and became lost in a wonderful way.

Harry smiled at the memory of their first kiss and the start of their secret relationship. Harry looked up as Draco jogged across the clearing and smiled. Harry jumped up and the two boys hugged tight swaying lightly.

"What is in your hand Harry?" Draco said motioning to the camera. Harry smiled and held it up for him to see.

"It's a muggle camera. I was hoping that you would allow me to take a picture of you. The pictures don't move but at least they are in color. And I want something to look at over the summer." Draco smiled and kissed Harry softly.

"Fine. But only if I get a color not moving muggle picture of you." Harry laughed and backed up aiming the camera. Draco smiled and posed for him as Harry snapped the picture quickly. Harry gave the camera to Draco and explained how to take the picture. Harry posed and smiled for Draco. Draco snapped the picture happily and smiled.

"You think maybe we can do one together?" Draco wondered. Harry smiled and conjured a camera holder placing the camera on it. He set the timer and moved a good distance away from the camera hugging Draco tight. Harry smiled up at Draco looking at him with love filled eyes. Draco smiled back eyes also shining bright with love. The camera went off freezing the moment forever.

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry slowly opened the locket and covered his mouth with his hand. There was the picture, of them two looking into each other's eyes while the lake stood frozen behind them. Harry's favorite lullaby twinkled softly.

"Draco…" was all Harry could whisper. Draco took the locket and chain slowly clasping it on Harry's neck.

"Since you gave me a birthday present I thought that you deserved something special." Draco was referring to the frame Harry had sent him. It was a plain black and opened up like a book showing two pictures. The two muggle ones Harry had promised, the one of Harry alone and the other showing the two of them hugging in front of the lake. Draco reached into his robes and slowly enlarged the frame. Harry laughed and hugged Draco tight.

"You carry it around with you? But what if someone sees it?"

"Don't worry. I have a spell on it that if anyone but you or I try to open it the frame bursts into flames. So I hope to always keep it safe because I think I would cry if I lost this frame." Harry smiled and put the locket in his shirt while Draco made the frame smaller and placed it in his inner pocket. They shared one last kiss looking into each other's eyes before slipping out of the closet. They held onto each other's hands while they walked away from each other and slowly their fingers parted. But their eyes didn't leave each other until Harry was forced to turn the corner and run to DADA.

_**DADA**_…

Duke Snape lounged back in a chair playing with his wand while Professor Umbridge addressed the class. His feet were up on the desk and he looked really relaxed. Umbridge looked at him with disdain before turning to face him fully.

"Professor Potter. Please remove your feet from my desk this instant." She sputtered. Duke looked at her calmly almost bored before he touched his wand to the desk. With a crack the desk broken in half and fell. His feet remained on one side of the desk and he went back to playing with his wand.

"Dumbledore said we had to share. That is your side of the desk and this is mine. My feet will remain on my side of the desk until I see fit to remove them." Umbridge looked ready to explode. Her face was very pink and her fists clenched white.

"I could fire you if I so wished. You would do so well as to respect me!" Duke stopped playing with his wand and looked at her before slowly standing. He walked over to one of the front desks and picked up one of the text books that she had passed out. The book burst into flames making the students jump. Harry stared in shock before looking at Draco sideways and then back to the front of the class.

"The ministry wishes to teach you all the "theory" of spells. Fine. But not with these pieces of shit." All the books on the desks burst into flames and turned to ash in seconds. Umbridge was furious. Duke looked back at her.

"With all due respect Professor Umbridge." He bowed to her. "But those books will not help the students pass the OWLs. If you will allow it I have something else in mind." He took up one of her hands and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckle. "A beautiful and wise woman such as your self can understand that right?" Umbridge blushed as Duke gave her a small, but handsome smile.

"If the text book is to my liking I will allow it…" she uttered. Duke walked to a cabinet and pulled out an old dusty book. After spelling the dust away he handed the book to Professor Umbridge who looked at it shocked.

"I did not think this book was out anymore. But fine. I will allow the students to study from this book." Duke took the book back and tapped it with his wand. Suddenly a copy of the book appeared on every desk. Hermione picked up the book and a big smile appeared on her face. "Spells: A history and what they are made of" shined up at her. The gold lettering sparkled against a plain black cover. She opened up the book to a random place and gasped. "Avada Kedavra" stared up at her. Hermione read the page and was happily shocked. The whole page was about where the curse came from and what color it was and what the spell could be used for.

"I want everyone to read this book. Cover to cover and your homework is to copy pages 1-10. And no you don't have to copy word for word. Just the spell or curse name, its color, and three uses for it. Class dismissed." The class stood and left quickly. Duke looked at Umbridge before disappearing into the office.

Harry walked slowly to his next class watching Hermione and Ron walk ahead of him. He looked at them before looking around and noticed Draco watching him. Harry smiled softly at him and waved at him without lifting his arm. Draco smiled back and waved the same way. Harry's heart hurt and he couldn't help but get a sad look. He wished with all his heart that he and Draco could walk out in the open and hug and kiss in a place that wasn't the broom closet. Draco looked at Harry and noticed the familiar sad look. He smiled and slowly mouthed "I love you". Harry smiled and mouthed "I love you too."

Harry walked down to Hagrid's hut and ignored Hermione and Ron's bickering standing with the rest of the Gryffindors. Keighley was leaning against Hagrid lightly while Hagrid placed a large hand on her back to help her stand.

"Ello everyone! Miss Keighley and I have a very nice surprise for you! We is going to be teaching you about basilisks! Miss Keighley would you like to start?" Keighley nodded her head softly and stood up straight looking at the students who looked interested.

"Who can tell me something about a basilisk?" She said looking around for hands. A few hands went up and Keighley pointed at a random Gryffindor.

"They are evil and they turn people to stone with their eyes." She said and many others nodded their heads in agreement. Keighley smiled at her almost sadly.

"Why are they evil? Because their gaze can turn you to stone? Because they are snakes?" Everyone looked around and shrugged. Keighley shook her head softly.

"I think you should think before you call something evil." She whispered. "Many people think just because something lives in the night that they are evil. Let me ask you another question students, who here thinks that the three unforgivable curses are evil or dark?" Every student raised their hand. Keighley smiled softly.

"What happens when someone is trying to kill themselves? What do you do to stop them if you can't control them? What if a banshee has possessed your best friend? Everyone knows the only way to get a banshee out is to cause the body a lot of pain. But how do you do that without causing a lot of bodily harm? You don't want your friend dying because you had to stab them four times before the banshee left their body. What if someone is dying from something that can't be cured? Like cancer, or aids, or a flesh eating curse. Do you let them suffer until they die naturally? Or do you end their pain. With just two little words…" Keighley looked extremely tired.

"Magic doesn't know what it is being used for. There is no such thing as dark or evil magic. Just dark and evil people." Keighley reached into a small basket and pulled out a small basilisk. "This is a baby basilisk." The creature curled around the frail woman's arm before looking at the students. The students screamed and ducked but were shocked when nothing happen. They looked back at the creature and were surprised to see it staring back at them blinking. Hagrid and Keighley looked amused.

"A basilisk chooses when to use its death gaze. And they are very loyal." Keighley nuzzled to the basilisk and it let out a cute squeak nuzzling back to the woman. "Not only that but they are very smart. They keep growing until they die. And until something kills them like sickness or something hunting them, they won't die. This little guy is only a year old. Now I want a 3 foot long paper about basilisks." Everyone groaned but they nodded. Keighley looked at Hagrid.

"Is there anything you would like to add Hagrid?" He shook his head no and smiled softly at the woman.

"Then I guess the class may go." The students left quickly. Thinking about the tired woman and the lesson that had them all thinking about dark and light magic and if there really was a difference.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three! Yay I feel like jumping! Anyways thank you to the one person who reviewed and the one person who favored my story! I love you both! And to answer the review I promise within the next three or four chapters I will explain the fathers situation. Anyways I don't own Harry Potter. You all knew that.

_**Chapter Three**_

Harry ran to his room for lunch and sat down thinking. He took out a small piece of parchment and starting writing a letter to his godfather.

"Sirius, Orion is one of my teachers. I was wondering if you knew who he was and why you didn't tell me you had a son. Or that I had a half-brother for that matter. Does Remus know he has a daughter? Please answer me the minute you get this. I just need some answers. Harry"

Harry ran up to the owls and gave the letter to Hedwig.

"Give this to Sirius. And be quick please." Hedwig nodded and quickly took off. Harry walked down the hall and almost screamed when someone pulled him into a broom closet but smiled when he saw Draco.

"Draco…" He whispered in relief before turning and kissing him deeply. Draco smiled and held up Harry's favorite sandwich.

"I didn't see you at lunch and I don't want my baby hungry." Harry looked at him gratefully before taking the sandwich and eating it. Harry looked at Draco after he finished the sandwich.

"Draco… Did you know about Hailey? And that she was your sister?" Draco held him close and rested his chin on Harry's head.

"Yeah… I knew. Severus would never deny his kids their fathers. Well… Their other fathers I should say. She even stays with us sometimes." Harry held onto him tears springing to his eyes.

"Harry what's wrong?" Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"He could have taken me in. The blood protection would have worked better with my half-brother then my aunt! Why…" Draco understood and held him close.

"Harry… at the time you-know-who was killed the ministry was trying to take Severus's children from him." Harry looked at him shocked.

"What? Why?"

"This werewolf group wanted to take Keighley away from him saying that she would be happier with them. And then when he won that court battle the ministry wanted to take Duke, Hailey, and Orion away saying that living with a half werewolf was dangerous. Severus had to ask my dad for his team of lawyers or all of his kids would have been taken. Severus did want to take you in but… I think the ministry would have thrown a huge fit and taken you away anyways." Harry looked up at him.

"When did Snape have them anyways?" Draco had to think about it for a minute before looking at him.

"15 I believe" Harry was shocked.

"Why so young?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged.

"It wasn't a planned pregnancy" Draco answered simply before smiling down at him and kissing him deeply.

"Enough of the past, you have me now and I love you deeply. Come on I think you better go talk to your friends before they have a heart attack." Harry chuckled and kissed Draco softly before running towards the great hall just as lunch was ending. Hermione ran up to Harry.

"Where have you been? You missed lunch and we need to get to charms!" Harry just smiled and walked with them both to their charms glass. Hailey was scratching her head with her wand while reading a book on teaching. It would have been funny if she didn't look frustrated and the students hadn't remembered her angry outburst in the morning. She slammed the book shut and looked at the students calmly.

"Ok so… fifth year right?" Everyone nodded just staring up at her. "Ok good so…" She ran over to a closet and opened it starting to dig around. She came out with a bunch of text books floating behind her and one flopped down in front of every student. Harry picked up the book looking at it and raised an eye brow. The old text book was brown and falling apart but Harry could tell it was well read. Hailey waved her wand and all the books became new and perfect.

"There. Read that text book and you'll pass your OWLs with no problem. Now leave me alone and read." Hailey sat down at her desk and took out a large note book opening it. Harry was shocked to see that it was a fashion note book and all the drawings were really good. Hailey got a look of concentration and started drawing on a new page. Everyone watched almost in a trance as she got a beautiful peaceful look on her face while drawing.

The news of how fun Orion's class was made the older students jealous. All the younger students could talk about was potions and how much they loved it.

"He sang us a song in order to teach us how to brew a pepper up potion!" One little Gryffindor girl said. Ron scowled at her and she ran off to go be excited with someone else.

"That's no fair… Why do they get to be taught by Orion and we get his grouchy 'mother'" Ron uttered and bit into a chicken leg. Harry just shrugged and looked up at the head table. Keighley looked much better than in the morning and was even eating a lot on her own. Snape whispered to her and she smiled at him before nodding. He gave her two potions and she gulped them down right away before going back to eating. Hermione walked up holding a huge book and slammed it down on the table scaring Harry and Ron before she sat between them.

"I got it!" she cried happily. The two boys just gave her a questioning look. Harry looked at the book she had slammed down. "The werewolf and its curse. Evil or misunderstood?" shined up at him. Hermione opened the book and started flipping through it.

"Here it is" she said before she started to read. "The child of a werewolf and a non-werewolf person is said to live a cursed life. The said child must transform every night, full moon or not, but only transforms into a normal looking wolf. The wolf is just as blood thirsty as the full werewolf, but can easily recognize a friend or foe of the human counterpart. Some people claim that a half werewolf actually sought them out to try to kill them after they caused great harm to the human part. Only a few have lived to tell this story however as the wolf form of a half werewolf is extremely large and powerful. Its fur is resistant to magic spells and its teeth glows a beautiful silver when it is ready to attack. Half werewolf children lead a hard life. Their human body is always weak and is prone to infection if not taking the right potions. Most half werewolf children choose to just live away from wizard society and live full time in their wolf form. They call themselves the cursed children and avoid contact with everyone. Only the calling of a dead family member brings them back." She looked at them.

"Basically" she whispered "Half werewolves are stronger than full blooded werewolves…"

_**That night**_…

Harry woke up to some clacking on the window and rushed to it quickly. He opened the window slowly and Hedwig rushed to the bed settling on his bed post. Harry walked over to her petting her softly before taking the letter out of her beak. He ripped it open and looked at the letter.

"Dear Harry. I know about Orion as Remus knows about Keighley. Severus told us the minute he found out he was pregnant. I never told you because my son and I have not been on good terms in many years. And it never really came up. I'm sorry about never telling you about Duke, I thought it would do more harm than good. I'm really sorry. Sirius Black."

Harry felt tears come to his eyes and he angrily ripped up the letter throwing it into the fire. He threw himself on the bed sobbing softly into his pillow and something cold against his chest. He gripped the heart shaped necklace like it was his life line and he curled up. He fell asleep as a small river of tears ran down his face.

_**Next morning**_…

Orion ran down the great hall and jumped onto the head table looking at his mother the next morning. Severus looked up at him and raised an eye brow.

"Yes Orion?" he said when the man didn't speak.

"I need you to take over my classes for today. Please, please, please, please?"

"And why would I do that?" Severus asked, looking back at his paper

"I need to go get my half-brother a birthday present. And I need to get something that makes up for missing it 15 times. So please just take my classes today?" Severus sighed.

"Fine I'll teach your classes. But be back by dinner." Orion clapped and hugged him tight before turning into a dog and running out. Severus rolled his eyes as the hyper man left. He looked over and stood up as Keighley walked in being helped by Duke.

"Keighley, darling, how are you feeling?" Severus said helping her into the chair next to him. She gave him a beautiful smile.

"I am fine mom. Those potions are really helping. In a few days I should be completely fine."

"Are you sure you can teach Care of Magical Creatures alone while Hagrid is away? I could have Hailey or Duke out there with you…"

"No mama they have enough to do. I will be fine. Besides I know more about creatures then anyone." She said giving him a wink before starting to slowly eat on her own. Severus smiled softly at his daughter's stubbornness but let it go, knowing she could be just like her mother. Duke looked around before looking at his mom.

"Mother where is Orion? He hasn't left the castle again has he?" Severus sighed

"It seems he feels as if he needs to get Harry Potter a present that makes up for the past 15 birthdays." Severus just shrugged when he finished saying this and sipped his coffee looking at the paper again. Hailey sat down next to her mother sleepily and looked around.

"Where did the mutt run off too?" she mumbled and started eating her breakfast that appeared before her.

"It appears he went shopping." Duke said with an amused smile and started eating his own breakfast. Hailey sputtered almost spitting out her breakfast and looked at him.

"He went shopping and I'm here teaching smelly brats who have no fashion sense? That's not fair! Mom I want to go shopping!" Hailey cried and turned to the man next to her. Severus raised an eye brow at her.

"And what in the name of magic makes you think that I have money? Talk to your father if you want to go shopping." Hailey huffed and stood up.

"Maybe I will!" She stormed out about to go to her rooms when she remembered that she had class in 15 minutes and groaned heading for the class room. Why did she take this teaching job in the first place?

Keighley slowly walked up to the whomping willow and placed a tender hand on its base.

"Hello old friend. How have you been?" The tree let out a soft groan and a branch slowly touched her cheek as if greeting an old friend. She smiled and rubbed the tree's branch before starting to slowly walk down the hill to where her students would be gathering for the next class. She leaned heavily on an oak cane Hagrid had made her before he had gone on his mission for Dumbledore. She smiled and sat down on a log in front of her first year class starting her lesson on unicorns.

Hailey stormed into her mother's class room as he was watching over some 3rd years. Severus looked at her with a questioning glance.

"Is something the matter Hailey dear?" Hailey launched into her mother's arms.

"Why did I take this teaching job? I hate it! I have no idea what I'm doing and the students are being mean to me. It doesn't matter how many points I take away they keep messing with me and calling me names. I just want to kill them but I know I'll get in trouble if I do." She growled and buried her face in his shoulder. Severus sighed softly and petted her hair.

"They are just being students. And you're doing it as a favor to me. So please go back to your class and just give them a bunch of detentions." Hailey looked at him and then smiled.

"I had forgotten about detentions. Thanks mom." she hugged him tight around the neck and kissed his cheek before running out.

_**Two days later**_…

Severus Snape tapped his foot annoyed and scared as he looked out across the hall. The students ate peacefully, not knowing his grief. Orion had been gone for two days without a sight or word of him since he left for his "shopping trip." He felt his other kids next to him just as tense and scared. Severus had been glad it was Saturday because he had been snippy and short tempered all day. He had been so upset he even called Lucius to tell him his woes and worries. Lucius promised to be over that night to help them search around.

Everyone's heads snapped towards the doors when they opened and a doggy Orion trotted; in wagging his tail and pulling a rope. He had a few cuts on his face and chest which were lightly bleeding and the end of the rope seemed to be heavy. Harry stood up shocked when a beaten and bruised Peter Pettigrew was dragged down the hall. Peter was hog tied and gagged and he struggled harder when he saw where he was. Dumbledore stood up shocked and Severus ran up to his son hugging him tight.

"Orion Earl Snape you are in so much trouble!" Severus yelled and glared at the white and red dog. Orion smiled and turned human hugging his mother tight.

"Sorry mama. I had to get Harry a present. And this seemed perfect." Orion grinned at Harry before promptly passing out. Severus caught him in shock and yelled for Madam Pomfrey and Duke to help Orion to the hospital wing. Albus took Peter to his office and immediately floo'ed to the ministry to turn him in.

_**Few hours later**_…

Lucius floo'ed into Severus' rooms and walked over to the man who was sitting on his couch with his face in his hands.

"Severus what happened?" he said and pulled Severus into a protective hug. Severus looked at the man and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Orion came back and he is extremely hurt! He has a collapsed lung, a broken arm, a few other broken limbs and he's all cut up but… he just came in smiling like it was nothing." Severus sobbed harder into Lucius. The older man had no idea what to do so he just held the sobbing man and rocked him like he would Draco if he was crying. Lucius slowly lifted Severus' chin when the sobs slowed and he looked into the dark eyes of Severus Snape. Severus felt a tiny blush grace his cheeks when soft lips touched his.

Hailey, Duke, and Keighley slowly fist bumped each other while watching the two men kiss from a back room. They shut the door silently to give both men some privacy.

_**The next day**_…

The next day the Prophet was having a field day with the innocence of Sirius Black and how stupid the ministry looked. The ministry, trying to save face, gave him a full pardon, his accounts back, and an extra 12 million gallons for the 12 year wrong imprisonment. Harry was on cloud nine when he read this and showed Hermione and Ron. Hermione screamed and hugged him bouncing.

"Sirius is free!" They both shouted at once and bounced with each other. Ron just looked at them with a weird look.

"Harry I worry about you man." He said taking a bite out of a breakfast burrito. Harry just ignored him and looked towards the Slytherin table catching the eyes of Draco for just a moment before running out of the great hall. He stopped at their normal broom closet and looked around before walking in there to wait for Draco.

Draco smiled and was greeted with an armful of happy Harry when he opened the closet door. He carried Harry in quickly and shut the door.

_**Hospital wing**_…

"So did it work?" Orion gasped out when his brother and sisters walked in.

"Like a charm. How do you come up with these crazy plans?" Hailey said chuckling. "I swear you should have been in Slytherin like me instead of Gryffindor." Orion wrinkled his nose at his sister at the thought.

"Nah. I'm not much of a green lover." He said and waved his left hand at her since it wasn't broken. Duke looked at him and shook his head with a small smile. He noticed a bunch of cards on the night stand and raised an eye brow.

"The twins?" Duke guessed and motioned over to the cards and sweets. Orion just grinned.

"I am a prankster legend remember? I even gave them the map and told them how to use it. They love me." Orion said. The twins they were talking about where the wild Weasley twins. The twins had found out about Orion from Flitch who used to rant about how they were never as good as Orion Snape when it came to pranks but they were pretty close.

When they found out that their brother Charlie worked with Orion training dragons they sent him letter after letter begging him to have Orion write them. Orion did one better. He actually visited the Weasley family during Christmas time one year and the twins almost had a heart attack. Orion laughed lightly when he remembered the twins running down the stairs and then stood in front of him hyperventilating in excitement. Orion thought they looked cute for panting 12 year olds.

But there was a reason for Orion to be visiting with Charlie. He and Charlie had been dating a year and he wanted him to meet the family. Orion thought he had done great with the family. But sadly a few months after Christmas he and Charlie had broken up. They were still friends and Orion had to laugh when Charlie told him that the twins were pissed with him when he told them he had broken up with him.

"Thinking about Charlie?" Keighley said softly. Orion just looked at her and grinned a grin that didn't meet his eyes.

"Always!" he said and yawned.

"Anyway I need my beauty sleep. Beat it you three." He said and waved them off. They left, but they were going to go talk to the twins and come up with a plan of their own.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! Chapter four! -fans self- Anyways I don't own Harry Potter. I love all of you who review and if you have any questions or concerns send me a review. I will answer it at the beginning of a chapter or I will reply straight away. And since it has been brought to my attention; yes Snape's kids were named by their fathers. And you will find out why later.

_**Chapter Four**_

Draco smiled and nuzzled Harry's cheek as they lay under their favorite tree at the bank of the lake. Harry smiled and smacked his shoulder lightly when Draco nibbled his ear and started laughing when Draco started tickling him. This ended up in a tickling war between the two and a lot of laughing and rolling.

"Come now. We have to get to Care of magical creatures." Harry said straddling Draco's middle. Draco groaned but stood up with the help of Harry. It had been a week since the return of Orion who was dragging a beaten up Peter Pettigrew and school life had returned to normal. Harry smiled and pecked Draco's lips softly before running towards the class site.

The full moon had passed the night before and everyone could see that Keighley Lupin looked worse than before. She was sitting on a log; leaning heavily on the oak cane and breathing deeply as if asleep. Orion was sitting next to her in his dog form panting and looking happy. He had healed fast under the care of Madam Pomfrey and his mother's potions.

Umbridge was sitting in on the class and she was taking notes even before the class started. When all the kids had taken a seat Keighley opened one eye looking to make sure all the students were there before opening both eyes. Orion used his nose to help her stand up and she smiled kindly at all the students.

"I am really tired students. So today we are doing an easy lesson. Unicorns again." She motioned with a tired arm to a pin where four unicorns stood around grazing, two were white and two were black.

"The black unicorns are known as dominate unicorns. It means that they are extremely powerful in defense and can find the best lands to graze in." Keighley continued with the lesson until a large thumping noise made all the heads turn towards the forest. Orion stood up and growled his fur bristling at the base of his neck. Umbridge stood up scared and stared towards the forest.

An angry troll thundered out of the forest and after looking around spotted the students with the teachers. The students stood up screaming and ran for the castle. Keighley and Orion got in front of the students as an attempt to shield them. Orion snarled and stood in front of Keighley protectively.

Harry stopped and looked back at the frail woman and the white dog man trying to defend her. Harry looked back at the running students and Umbridge before running back down and taking out his wand pointing it at the troll.

"Harry what are you doing? Get out of here" Keighley said. Orion growled low and launched himself at the troll scratching and biting at the trolls face. The troll let out a monstrous yell of pain before gripping the dog tight and threw him down. The dog bounced twice before falling in a heap in the grass. He gave out a yelp before laying there motionless.

Keighley screamed and tackled Harry to the ground before the troll could kill him with its massive club. Keighley and Harry looked up at the troll scared neither able to stand up in time before it lifted its club to bring it down on them again. Draco launched himself onto the arm of the troll and using his wand as a blunt knife stabbed the troll in the arm.

It let out another pain filled scream before struggling to grab Draco and throw him down as well. Draco used his Quidditch training to climb just out of the reach of the trolls gripping hands and stood on his shoulders.

He saw his wand sticking out of the trolls arm and dove for it pulling it from its arm and rolling gracefully away. Keighley had crawled over to Orion and was holding him close watching the fighting. Draco helped Harry up fast and they both pointed their wands at the troll who was blazing mad. He roared at them and ran at them but suddenly a long haired blonde woman was in his way.

Hailey stared up at the huge troll a look of pure anger on her face. The troll roared at her and lifted his club ready to crush it over her head. Hailey caught it easily with one hand and held it, not moving an inch. The troll looked confused its brain not able to comprehend why the club would move no closer to the small woman. Hailey kept looking at the troll with a look of pure anger before she ripped the huge club from the troll's hand.

Harry gasped and held onto Draco's arms when he saw the color of Hailey's eyes. The whites of her eyes had turned blood red while the middle of her eyes had turned a stunning gold. Hailey gripped the club with both hands that now sported sharp claws and let out an ear piercing scream before swinging the club hard smacking the troll in the face. The troll's head let out a sickening crack before turning around twice.

Hailey watched the troll fall down none too gracefully before throwing its club down next to it. She turned to Harry and Draco her eyes back to normal before running over to where Orion lay unmoving. After a few well-placed healing spells Orion turned back human and groaned sitting up.

Harry looked up as Dumbledore, Snape, Duke, Umbridge, and a bunch of other teachers ran down the hill towards them. Snape and Duke ran down right to Keighley and Orion helping them up with the help of Hailey. Dumbledore ran over to Harry and grabbed him before looking at the troll.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, out of breath.

"It just came out of nowhere… It looked so angry and was roaring a lot. I was going to run to get you but Keighley looked so weak and Orion got hurt…" Harry sniffed and turned hugging Draco tight, Draco gladly hugged back tight burying his face in Harry's neck. For two minutes they forgot that they were supposed to be enemies and held each other.

_**Few minutes later**_…

Dumbledore lead everyone up to his office and motioned them all to take a seat. Severus, Duke, Keighley, Orion, Draco, Hailey, and Harry took a seat opposite of the headmaster feeling a little cramped. Dumbledore offered them all tea which they kindly refused. Umbridge was standing next to the headmaster's desk looking extremely upset.

"Dumbledore please enlighten me on why you have a day walker VAMPIRE teaching at school!" She shouted. Dumbledore sipped his tea before looking at her.

"I needed a charms teacher while Professor Flickwick was away for the year and she seemed perfect." He answered calmly. "And she has never been accused of harming or biting anyone so I thought it would be alright."

"Well it is not alright! You can plan on me calling Fudge in on this!" She shouted. Dumbledore only smiled kindly at her.

"Minister Fudge already knows about my Hailey working at Hogwarts and he is perfectly alright with it." The silky voice of Lucius Malfoy said as he stood at the door. Hailey smiled big and launched herself into his arms hugging him tight.

"Hello my princess." He said kissing the top of her head and pet her hair softly with one gloved hand.

"Hello daddy" she said and nuzzled to him. Draco and Harry had quickly dropped their hands when Lucius had started talking, but Lucius had seen the two boys holding hands. Severus turned to Dumbledore ignoring the quizzical look from Lucius.

"Why in the world would a troll come down from the mountains and attack a class of students?" Severus said. Dumbledore put his hands together and sighed looking old.

"It seems something pushed it out of its home. Maybe the dark magic cloud from Voldemort rising upset it and it came down from the mountain looking to escape it." Umbridge looked annoyed.

"When will you give up this story of you-know-who's return?" Umbridge shouted at Dumbledore before turning and leaving when the headmaster gave her a scorching look. Dumbledore turned to Harry and Draco smiling, his twinkle almost on full blast.

"I must ask that you keep Hailey's vampirism… a secret. It wouldn't do to have the rumor of Severus being a vampire come up again." Dumbledore chuckled. Harry looked at Hailey.

"Sir how did she become a vampire?" He asked. Dumbledore looked at Severus and then Lucius before looking back at Harry.

"When Hailey was born she was very ill. A healer by the name of Hail Lee was passing through Hogsmead. She's an extremely old vampire healer rumored to be from the time of Merlin. She heard of Severus giving birth to four live babies and came to see for herself." Hailey stood up and looked out the window. Everyone looked at her as she stared out the window looking sad.

"So she offered her old blood if I took her name. Father didn't like the name Hail Lee Snape, so father offered a muggle name. Hailey. Hail accepted and so she gave me three drops of her blood. I became a half vampire. A day walker. Hated by vampires and wizards alike, I had to be careful all my life not to harm my brothers. Not to drink their blood whenever they got a cut or a nose bleed…" She looked at Harry, sadness in her eyes.

"Do you know what it's like to want to rip your mother's throat out when he's sleeping next to you? Or maybe to want to sink your teeth into your brothers leg just because he cut himself jumping over a piece of branch?" Severus stood up and took his daughter into a tight hug. Harry stared, never seeing this (dare he say it?) motherly side of Snape. Hailey looked up at her mother before smiling.

"That is enough talk of what happened over 25 years ago. You are alive now and my wonderful daughter. I wouldn't trade you for anything." Severus said and put some hair behind her ear. Orion grinned and jumped up.

"Yeah! And if you wouldn't have been a half vampire right now then that troll would have made me, Keighley, Draco, and Harry into pancakes." Hailey just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." She said waving him off. Dumbledore clapped his hands and smiled.

"Well now. Shall we get back to classes? Half my teachers are here and not in the class rooms."

_**Few hours later**_…

Duke hummed lightly as he slowly waved his wand around the room cleaning it while his partner in teaching terrorized the school with new and ridicules rules. He didn't mind as long as she wasn't hurting his eyes with her awful pink outfits. Duke motioned a chair to pull out and he plopped himself down closing his eyes. He leaned back enjoying the wonderful silence. Across his eyes trees ran past him while the grass silenced his hooves as he chased his love across the forest…

Duke snapped up shaking his head and looked at the door after a soft knocking was heard. He let out a soft groan before opening the door showing a shy Slytherin girl. He knew her from the fifth years and he tilted his head slightly. She was the only over weight girl in Slytherin and she was teased mercilessly for it.

"Yes Miss Grace?" he asked. She looked away sliding her feet back and forth before looking back up at him.

"Professor Potter… I hear there is going to be a Yule Ball…" He just nodded. It had been a nice idea by the Hogwarts staff to have a nice Yule Ball to make the students forget about Voldemort and the coming war.

"Well I was just wondering…" Her eyes suddenly became watery before she looked up at him. "Please go with me!" Duke blinked and reached up scratching the back of his head slowly before putting his hand down again.

"Well… Miss Grace… What brought this on?" She rubbed her tears back crying lightly.

"Pansy said I was so fat I couldn't even get a nice guy like you to go with me. So please go with me?" Duke rubbed his chin looking down at her before he smiled lightly.

"Miss Grace while it is against the rules for me to go with you I will help you. Me and my siblings will help you get healthy but" at her brightening face he tapped her nose "One I don't think you need to lose a pound. You're a beautiful and kind young lady and any young man would be lucky to have you. And two you will not be losing the weight by magic." Her face fell.

"Then how am I going to lose the weight by the Yule Ball!" Grace cried. Duke grinned making Grace very scared.

"The muggle way." He said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter! Love you all!

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Middle of October**_…

Harry swirled his fingers on Draco's stomach lightly while his head rested on his chest. Draco lay back against the tree sleeping, tired from an early Quidditch practice. Harry smiled as a fall leaf fell from their tree onto Draco's nose. Draco wrinkled his nose before sneezing and making the leaf fall to the ground. Harry laughed and sat up to kiss Draco's cheek, rubbing some hair to the side. Draco opened one eye and looked at Harry smiling softly.

"And what are you smiling about my lovely one?" Draco asked sitting up and softly putting some hair behind Harry's left ear. Harry shook his head and curled up to Draco's chest heaving a sigh.

"I just wish we could go on a date… They are having a Yule ball like last year since it was a big hit. And I don't think I can handle seeing you with a girl..." Harry said sadly and buried his face in Draco's shoulder. Draco just kissed him softly and both snapped their heads to the shore of the lake when they heard barking. A white Orion barked and ran through the water followed by a panting Grace. Harry and Draco relaxed laying back. They had been seeing Grace and one of the Snape Four running with her for about a month.

Draco yawned and stood up helping Harry up. Draco grinned down at Harry and pecked his lips.

"Don't worry about it babe! I got this." Harry wrinkled his nose up at being called babe but he nodded and smiled at Draco. He rubbed Draco's cheek softly; Draco in turn buried his face in Harry's hand. They went separate ways to go back to their tables before their class mates noticed them missing.

_**Later that day**_…

Hailey walked down the hall way a nose in a book on teaching not really watching where she was supposed to be going. She turned the corner and stopped looking up for a split second. Doing a double take she blinked at what she was seeing. Her father had her mother pushed up against the wall French kissing him madly. Severus wrapped a leg around Lucius pulling him closer gripping his robes tightly. Lucius fumbled with the closet door before finally getting it open pushing Severus in before kicking the door shut behind him. Hailey blinked before turning on her heel and leaving so that she could go throw up somewhere else.

Orion fell over laughing when Hailey told them all later in Severus's rooms. Duke and Keighley looked at each other smiling while Hailey looked green.

"It wasn't funny!" Hailey shouted and smacked Orion upside his head when he sat up. Orion just grinned and slung his arm onto her shoulder

"Oh come on sis. It was a little bit funny. At least we know now that they are together and we don't have to stop pushing them." Hailey just mumbled and sipped her tea. They all turned and stared at their mom when he walked in. Severus looked calm and collect as ever. His robes were straight and there wasn't a hair out of place. Severus looked at his children and raised an eye brow.

"Yes?" He asked. The effect was comical. As if on a spring all four grinned at the same time. Severus groaned knowing they knew about his closet adventure and quickly went into his room shutting the door quickly. Laugher followed him and this time it was Hailey's turn to fall over laughing.

_**Beginning of December**_…

Pansy grinned with her group of friends as they whispered in the Slytherin common hall. Draco ignored them doing his potions homework and leaned back thinking about how he would ask Harry to the Yule ball. It was a surprise for their anniversary since Draco had no idea what to get his love of one year. Pansy giggled to her friends before walking over to him. Draco looked at her. Pansy grinned and sat next to him.

"I was wondering if we were going to this year's Yule ball together Draco dear." Draco wrinkled his nose at her.

"I don't think so. I have a date." Leaving a shocked Pansy behind he gathered up his homework and headed to the library to have a quiet place to study. Draco stopped and looked at Grace who was finishing up some homework as well.

"You look a lot happier Grace. Keep running; I can see you enjoy it. And ignore Pansy she's just a pig nosed git." Draco said and walked out the door. Grace stared after Draco with an open mouth before shutting it with a snap. Grace smiled and blushed pushing some hair behind her ear before going back to her work. Draco popped his head back in and looked at Grace.

"Say. You wouldn't know a romantic way to ask someone to a dance would you?"

_**Four days later at lunch**_…

Harry glared at the Slytherin table as Draco whispered to Grace. Draco had been avoiding him lately and had been whispering to Grace a lot. Every once in a while Grace would giggle and whisper back. Harry turned his back to them and gritted his teeth as his pumpkin juice started boiling. Ron looked at his glass then at him.

"Harry, mate you alright?" Harry rounded on him.

"Peachy!" he yelled and stood up stomping out of the hall. Ron looked at Hermione confused.

"What did I do?" Hermione just shrugged and looked at the head table when shouting was heard. Severus Snape slammed his chair back and poured some pumpkin juice on Lucius Malfoy's head before slamming the cup back down and left the hall in a hurry through the side door. Lucius had his eyes shut and sputtered wiping the juice from his eyes slowly. Hailey looked at her father with a questioning glance. Lucius waved her off before standing and following Severus. Hailey looked at Keighley before shrugging and going back to eating.

_**Dinner time**_…

Harry stabbed his dinner violently before shoving it into his mouth and eating it. Severus and Lucius were missing from the head table and everyone was talking about the Yule ball that was in 8 days. Harry had yet to find his pretend date and he didn't know if he was going to bother to go at all.

Hailey nudged Orion and nodded. Orion coughed turning into a dog and picked up a package with his teeth. He ran trotted over to Harry with his head and tail up high like a royal messenger and climbed onto the table sitting in front of Harry. Harry scowled at the dog and pushed his plate to the side so that he could set the package down. Orion dropped the package in front of Harry and barked. Harry blinked and leaned back slightly when the box popped open and a voice filled the hall.

"Harry James Potter. I request that you allow me the privilege to take you to the Yule Ball. Draco Malfoy." Everyone stared at the box in shock before it snapped shut and ate itself. Orion barked before running back to the head table. Draco walked over to Harry and bowed offering his hand.

"So?" Draco said simply. Harry smiled and jumped into Draco's arms kissing him deeply. Half the Slytherin table's and the Gryffindor table's jaws dropped watching the two supposed enemies kissed in the middle of the great hall.

_**Few days later**_…

Severus opened his eyes and groaned turning over to cuddle to his bed partner. Lucius mumbled and wrapped his arms around Severus holding him tight. Outside the door Duke put on a cloak and snuck out of the rooms.

Keighley lifted her head from her paws and looked out as a cloaked figure crossed the field heading for the forest. She snarled and stood up slowly, her silver teeth glowed softly but she shut her mouth when she caught the scent. Her human would be upset if she killed the horse-that-wasn't-food. She laid back down placing her head back on her paws and closed her eyes going back to sleep.

The next morning Umbridge put up a new rule that same sex couples could not attend the Yule ball together. Cries of outrage and support rocked the school. The Snape Four who were pissed sat in their rooms trying to think of what to do. Orion sat on the couch with his legs crossed while Hailey sat normally next to him and Duke and Keighley sat in arm chairs thinking. Orion jumped up.

"I got it! Let's have our own dance! One that anyone can go to! And it will be the same night and the same time as the Yule ball." Orion said. Hailey sighed and shook her head.

"But how do we get Umbridge to ok it? And where would we have it?" Hailey said. Orion grinned and winked.

"Leave it to me. All you three have to do is tell all the students. Tell them to be outside Hogwarts at 7." Orion said and ran out grabbing a cloak. The others looked at each other before shrugging. Keighley looked over at Duke and smiled.

"My wolf saw you entering into the forest. Were you visiting him again?" Keighley asked innocently. Duke blushed and looked away.

"That is none of your concern. I just wanted to ask him how he was doing." Keighley chuckled softly.

"You don't have to defend yourself to me my brother." Keighley said handing Duke a paper. Duke looked at the front and chuckled.

"MALFOY DIVORCES WIFE" screamed up at him. Duke just shook his head.

"Finally, took him long enough. I guess mom pouring juice on his head finally convinced him." Lucius came up from behind them holding Severus close.

"You haven't told them love?" Lucius said. Duke, Keighley, and Hailey looked back at them with raised eye brows. Severus just smiled and placed a hand gently on his stomach.

"I'm pregnant… again…"

_**Somewhere else in the castle**_…

Orion hid behind a corner watching Umbridge yell at a few students and grinned. He straightened up and coughed before slowly starting to transform, changing his shape to like Minister Fudge. He turned the corner and called out to Umbridge. She turned around shocked but brightened up.

"Minister this… this is unexpected! Had I known you were coming…" He waved his hand and motioned her to follow.

"I heard about all your good work here at the school and I wanted to see for myself." Umbridge nodded looking on cloud nine. "But there is something I wish to discuss with you. Same sex couples aren't allowed to go to the Yule ball together, am I right?" Umbridge nodded.

"I couldn't let them disgrace the halls of Hogwarts with their strange relationship…" Orion felt like grinding his teeth when she said this but only smiled sweetly.

"You should keep that happening! That's why I think it would be a marvelous idea to have a separate dance for them. Outside Hogwarts and put one of the newer teachers in charge of it. That way the normal students can have fun inside the warm hall of Hogwarts and they get to dance outside in the snow." Umbridge grinned.

"You're so smart Minister! I'll put Orion Snape in charge! He has been bothering me all morning for another dance for the gay people at this school." Orion grinned.

"Excellent! Here just sign this giving your consent for the dance and I need to be getting back to the ministry. I have an interview at 3." He handed her a paper and bowed before leaving quickly. He took off the heavy robes and changed back into Orion before bouncing off to see Umbridge. She glared at him before giving him the signed paper and explaining the rules. It had to be outside and away from the front doors and he had to get 6 other teachers to help him supervise. He grinned and ran off with the paper ignoring her.

_**Yule Ball Night**_…

A large crowd gathered outside Hogwarts waiting for Orion's dance. Most of the teachers stood with the students excited about the new dance. Orion appeared out of nowhere in a nice muggle tux with white gloves on. His hair was tied back and he looked serious. He smiled and bowed to everyone.

"Welcome to Orion's dance. Please follow me to the dance site. And please thank Hagrid for finding the site for us and helping me decorate." Everyone followed him and waved to Hagrid as they walked behind the castle. Harry gasped as his and Draco's tree came into view lit up with white lights.

A dance floor was laid out under the tree and lights surrounded a large area lighting it. Tables with silk table cloths covering them and many chairs with the same silk cloth surrounded the dance floor. Candles floated gently around the dance floor and above a long table with many different wonderful foods on it. Harry turned to Draco and grinned kissing him deeply.

"It's perfect…" They both said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six of my rewritten story! I love you all and review!

Orion grinned at everyone before bowing and motioning them all to get to the dance. Duke walked up to Harry and gently touched his shoulder. Harry looked at him and Duke felt awkward. He handed Harry a wrapped parcel and walked away quickly. Draco and Harry stared after him but Harry ripped the paper off and gasped staring at the cover of the scrap book.

He sat down on one of the chairs and started flipping through the pages tearing up. The first couple of pages were of his parents wedding. His mom looked so beautiful in the white wedding dress. Duke looked small in his father's arms and he seemed shy of the cameras unless he was in his mother's arms. Harry was surprised that Severus was there with the others, but Severus seemed happy so Harry just turned the page. The next were a few new born pictures of him in his mother's arms, his dad's arms, and even in 7 year old Duke's arms. Harry wiped some tears away and smiled shutting the book for later and hugged it to himself tight. Draco smiled and shrunk the book for him carefully and Harry put it in his pocket.

Duke stood around with his hands behind his back looking around with a serious look. Hailey looked at Keighley and nodded. Keighley grinned before skillfully disappearing into the shadows. Hailey walked over to Duke and stood beside him looking around.

"So it seems you and Orion are the only ones without dates." Duke just nodded.

"It's understandable considering the bad breakup Orion and Charlie went through." Hailey just shook her head.

"And your excuse?" She said. Duke shook his head and continued to scan the crowd swaying lightly to the music. George looked around and scowled scanning for his prey. Finally Orion appeared in the crowd and George ran up to him before he could disappear again. Orion looked at him and grinned.

"What's up Georgie?" Orion said and patted his back. George grinned and took his hand.

"Can you please give me one dance? A hero to a worshipper?" George said and puppy pouted at him. Orion blinked, but nodded allowing himself to be pulled to the dance floor just as a slow song started. Hailey looked at the shadows and grinned as Keighley returned in her wolf form and nodded. Hailey grabbed Duke's hand and pulled him forcefully over to the entrance of the dance. Duke looked at her strangely, but gasped and stared when his love walked through the entranceway.

Oak was a large chocolate brown centaur with strong blue eyes and even stronger legs. His silky black hair ran down his back and his head was always up like an alpha wolf. He flicked his black tail that had a white bow tie in it and tugged at the tux top's collar. Duke almost passed out, but a big boyish grin broke out across his face. Hailey gave thumbs up behind her back at Keighley who smiled and slowly backed up into the forest to go meet her own love.

"Oak you look so… Uncomfortable. But handsome. What are you doing here?" Duke said walking over looking up at the tall centaur. Oak scowled lightly.

"Hailey and Keighley said that this would mean a lot to you. And you always come to the forest to be with me so…" Oak shifted his hooves before scowling at Duke. "Just dance with me before the song ends. I don't know any fast song dances." Duke just grinned like a kid at Christmas and nodded pulling him onto the dance floor. Oak wrapped a strong arm around Duke and pulled him close. Duke closed his eyes feeling at rest and rested his head on Oak's chest enjoying the two heartbeats of his love smiling big all the while.

Hailey sighed happily and sat down on a chair feeling relaxed. All her siblings had dates and now she could relax and maybe try some of that wonderful pie. Grace gulped and slowly walked over to Hailey and played with her fingers. Hailey looked up at her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes Miss Grace?" She asked. Grace looked down and mumbled. Hailey tilted her head. "What?" Grace took a deep breath and set her lip.

"Dance with me. Please." Grace said and offered her hand. Hailey blinked but then nodded standing up and took Grace's hand letting herself be lead onto the dance floor.

Sirius walked into the ball holding Remus's hand feeling nervous. It was the first time since he was acquitted that he went out in public. A happy upbeat song was playing now and everyone was dancing, having a wonderful time. Sirius looked at Remus for support. Remus smiled and led him further in. Harry looked at the entrance when Draco tapped his shoulder and gasped. Sirius grunted but smiled when he got an armful of happy Harry and held his godson tight.

"Hey Harry…" he said. Sirius looked up when Orion got his eye and he smiled softly slowly walking over to his son. Orion stared at Sirius straight faced and backed up lightly. Everyone stopped and watched father and son stare at each other. Sirius lifted his arms and hugged Orion tight. Orion hugged his father tight burying his face in his neck.

"Welcome back dad…" Orion said and looked at him smiling softly. Sirius smiled and kissed his forehead lightly.

"I'm glad to be back. Now come I wanted to ask you something." Orion tilted his head.

"Yeah?" Sirius grinned.

"I wanted to know if you, Hailey, Keighley, Duke, and your mother would like to come to my place for Christmas. And of course you too Harry. I got the house totally redone since I'm not on the run anymore. And I really want to spend my first Christmas with my family." Orion grinned matching his father.

"We would love too!" Sirius patted his back.

"Perfect!" Harry laughed and took Draco's hand tugging him over to Sirius.

"Sirius… I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. Draco Malfoy." Draco waved to him and gulped lightly. Sirius's eye twitch but he offered his hand to Draco.

"It is very nice to meet you Draco… I hope your treating my godson well." Sirius said. Draco shook his hand and smiled.

"I try my best sir." Draco said and pulled Harry close kissing him. Harry blushed but smiled and kissed Draco back. Sirius ground his teeth put pulled Remus close and kissed him.

"Well Remus and I are going to go dance. You two have fun but not too much fun. Got it?" Harry just smiled innocently at his godfather until he walked away and then grinned evilly at Draco who grinned back.

"Shall we go?" Harry said. Draco nodded and took Harry's hand leading him back towards the castle.

Hailey sat down with Grace laughing as the last dance ended. Grace laughed with her and looked up at the beautiful woman who had spent the entire dance with her.

"You're so pretty…" Grace mumbled. Hailey laughed and patted her back.

"And I think you're beautiful." Hailey said leaning back. Grace blinked staring at the woman.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm chubby and my hair is black and stringy!" Hailey looked at her confused.

"What does that have to do with beauty?" She asked. Grace blinked at her.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked. Hailey shook her head and turned fully to Grace.

"My mother always told me that it doesn't matter what a person looks like on the outside, but what they portray to the world. Since you started running with me and my siblings you've lost some weight yes but you smile more. And that I believe makes you more beautiful than any skinny girl in this school." Hailey said and kissed Grace softly on the forehead. "It's time for bed." Grace blushed and nodded running off for the castle.

Hailey smiled watching her go before walking to Duke and tapped his shoulder as he swayed with Oak. Duke looked at her and groaned before looking at Oak sad. Oak just smiled softly and leaned down kissing him deeply before patting his arse and sending him off for the castle. Oak waited until Duke was out of site before ripping off the tux shirt and taking out the bow tie out of his tail handing it to Hailey.

"This doesn't leave the ball." He said. Hailey smiled and nodded in agreement and waved her wand over the shirt making it disappear. Oak trotted off back into the forest disappearing skillfully in the shadows. Hailey shook her head with a smile and headed off to Orion who was now swaying with both Weasley twins in his arms looking like he was in heaven. Hailey tapped his shoulder and he groaned looking at her.

"Bed time for the kiddies." She said and waved the twins off. Orion groaned and waved as the twins headed for the castle. He scowled at her before started to wave his wand cleaning up the mess and transporting the chairs to the castle. Hailey walked over to her mother and father and tapped them both on the shoulder. Severus groaned and opened an eye looking at her.

"No more sleeping standing up. Go to the castle." Severus yawned and nodded. Lucius smiled down at Severus before leading his pregnant fiancée to their rooms. Hailey smiled at their backs before starting to help Orion and Hagrid pick up the ball.

_**The Room of Requirements a few days later**_…

Harry smiled at his fellow "Army Against the Dark Arts" members and patted some of them on the back.

"We won't be meeting until after the holidays everyone. Have a wonderful and safe Christmas." Everyone nodded and headed out leaving him a Draco alone. Harry smiled at Draco tiredly and leaned against him while Draco held him tight.

"Come on we have to get packed up. We leave tomorrow." Harry groaned and looked up at him.

"I wish I could see you for Christmas…" Harry mumbled unhappily. Draco chuckled and kissed his forehead. He couldn't wait to surprise Harry for Christmas.

_**5 days before Christmas at Sirius's house**_…

Sirius grinned as everyone piled out of the car and stared up at the house. It looked the same as before from the outside.

"Don't worry, don't worry the inside looks a lot better!" Sirius said and led them up to the front door. Orion grinned at Harry before racing after his dad. Severus grumbled and followed everyone up to the doors, hoping that Black knew what he was doing and that everyone would get their own rooms. He wasn't too keen on sharing a room with his four kids when he was pregnant.

Sirius opened the door and everyone gasped at the inside. The house was way more open and colored with white or cream paint. The hall was massive and it led to two wide rooms and some huge stairs. Harry couldn't believe how open and bright it was from the last time he saw the old house.

"The best part is the upstairs! Everyone staying here gets their own room!" Sirius said feeling very happy with everyone's reaction. "And the second best part is that I got that evil painting of my mother out of my house!" Remus appeared from the dining room with an apron on and the smell of pies following him. Sirius smiled and kissed him softly.

"Ok everyone lets go get our rooms" Severus said. Within two seconds all his kids were gone. Severus watched Harry climb the stairs a lot slower and rose an eye brow watching. Ignoring it he made his own slow trek up the stairs to get a good room before everyone took them.

_**Dinner**_…

The massive table was filled to the brim with the order members, the Weasleys, the Snapes, the Malfoys, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Dumbledore, and Oak. Harry had been happily shocked when Lucius arrived with Draco in tow. Severus explained that he didn't want to not be with his fiancée on Christmas but he also wanted to be with his kids. Sirius had agreed to allow them to stay at his house as long as Draco promised to sleep in his own room.

Everyone was happy with the new house and Sirius couldn't stop smiling as he spoke to his son and godson about Hogwarts then switching over to Remus to talk to him about the wedding prep. The twins would swoop in and talk to Orion when Sirius was distracted with Harry or Remus and Orion showed no sign of minding about talking to the twins about pranks.

Harry held Draco's hand under the table and slowly ate the dinner that Molly and Remus had made for them. Draco looked at Harry worried and started whispering to him.

"Hey are you alright? You've been acting strange all day." Draco said rubbing Harry's hand with his thumb. Harry nodded slowly and winced lightly.

"Stomach pains. I've been having them since the train. I think I ate something that doesn't agree with me but I'll be fine." Harry said and smiled. Draco smiled lightly and nodded letting it go. Sirius clapped his hands getting everyone's attention before standing up and smiling.

"I believe it is time for everyone under the age of 18 to go to bed, while everyone else can meet me in the living room for dessert and wine." He said smiling. The twins scowled at him but didn't argue as all the kids went up the stairs to their rooms.

The adults were enjoying a quiet night in front of the fire relaxing, enjoying the pies and wine, or tea in Severus's case, when a bloody scream ripped through the house causing everyone to shoot up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of my rewritten story! Review and tell me what you think!

Sirius ran up the stairs following the sound where he thought the scream came from and slammed the door open. Harry lay on his bed sobbing and twisting in pain while gripping his stomach.

"Harry!" Sirius cried and ran to the boy holding his head up. Harry let out another scream of pain when he was moved and looked up at Sirius. His hair clung to his sweaty forehead and his eyes were red from crying. Draco ran into the room and climbed onto the bed rubbing Harry's hair back. He looked at Sirius in panic.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco shouted. Sirius looked just as panicked and shook his head.

"I don't know!" Sirius shouted. Severus came in and pushed both of them away grabbing Harry's front.

"Harry look at me!" Harry let out a choking sob and looked at his Professor. "Are you wearing any concealing charms?" Harry sniffled and looked confused.

"N-no!" he said and let out a piercing scream holding onto his stomach more. Severus propped him up on some pillows and looked at all the people that had gathered.

"Molly I need you in here with me. Sirius and Draco get out and go get hot water. Remus get a bunch of towels. Hailey, Duke, Orion, Fred, George get everyone out of here and keep them downstairs. NOW!" everyone jumped and did what they were supposed to. Severus shut the door after Remus got back with towels and only silence followed.

Draco paced downstairs in front of the wall of Snape kids and the Weasley twins. He desperately wanted to be up there with Harry to make sure he was alright, but every time he got too close one of the guards would throw a shocking spell at his feet.

Sirius looked just as freaked out and tried to threaten Orion to let him pass with the threat of grounding, but it only made the 25 year old man laugh. So he was stuck down stairs with everyone else while his love and his baby mama got to be upstairs with his godson. Ron and Hermione looked freaked out and wanted to know what was wrong with their friend, but no one had answers.

An hour after the piercing scream woke up the house hold finally the door opened and everyone rushed to get a look. Remus came down holding a bunch of bloody towels almost causing Sirius to pass out. But then everyone looked at the second person coming down and gasped.

Molly slowly came down the stairs cooing to a bundle in her arms. She got down to the bottom of the stairs and smiled at everyone before showing everyone a beautiful baby girl.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet Lucia Molly Malfoy-Potter." Molly said. Draco looked at the familiar Malfoy silver eyes of the little girl before looking at his dad.

"I'm a daddy." He said dumbly before gracefully passing out. For Malfoys don't faint.

Lucius and Sirius followed Draco's example and not too gracefully fainted.

_**Back upstairs**_…

Harry sobbed into his hands while Severus rubbed his back.

"I could have hurt her! I swear I had no idea I was pregnant or…" Severus shushed him softly and rubbed his back in a motherly way.

"Don't worry Harry. I didn't know I was pregnant until my last month when my belly swelled to the size of a pumpkin and even then I thought it was something stupid. Besides because male pregnancies are completely magical your only pregnant for six months. You must have gotten pregnant around the end of last year." Harry sniffled and nodded. Severus rubbed his tears away and held him tight.

"There is no use crying over would of, could of, should of. Your little girl is here nice and healthy and now you have to take care of her. All you can do now is do your best to raise her right and be her mommy." Severus said and tapped his nose. Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought of being called mommy, but if Professor Snape could deal with being called mom then so could he.

Molly brought Lucia back up when she stared fussing and with help from Severus and Molly, Harry breast fed Lucia and burped her. It felt weird and a little painful at first when Lucia attached to his swollen nipple but after a while he ignored it. Harry smiled and rubbed his daughter's thick black hair back as she slept.

Draco slowly walked up the stairs when he came too and pushed open the door. It was about two in the morning and everyone had gone back to bed, but Draco wanted to make sure that he got to hold his daughter. Harry was sleeping on the bed looking pale but breathing deeply. Draco rubbed his hair back and smiled softly.

Draco had always heard horror stories of when Severus had given birth. He had gone into a coma from blood loss and exhaustion and Hailey had almost died when Severus passed out while she was still in him. The doctors had to cut her out but she had still been born blue. If it hadn't been for Hail Lee everyone knew, magic or no magic, that Hailey would have died. Severus was in a coma for 7 days and the doctors allowed the fathers to name the kids since they thought he would surely die.

Draco jumped lightly when Harry murmured in his sleep and turned over. Draco smiled and looked around spotting a white basinet in the corner of the room. He walked over to it silently and peered in at the beautiful baby lying within it. She was sleeping on her stomach with a soft yellow footie pajama on and white gloves to keep her from scratching herself. Draco smiled and gently lifting her up cradling her gently but tightly to his chest. She let out a soft mewl in protest at being moved but settled against Draco's chest and went back to sleep. Draco smiled and rocked his daughter softly feeling at peace with the world.

Harry woke up with a groan when crying reached into his dreams. He was shocked to see Draco in his bed sleeping and quickly got up when the crying got louder and picked up Lucia. He unbuttoned his shirt and put Lucia to the nipple she hadn't fed from and smiled when she latched on and started suckling hungrily.

_**Around 10 in the morning**_…

Harry walked down the hall yawning and holding a fussy Lucia. She wouldn't accept that her mom was hungry and didn't want to leave her in her nice warm basinet alone. Finally she settled against Harry's chest and calmed down, instead taking to looking around at the bright house for all of two seconds before going back to sleep. Harry plopped down next to Draco who was just finishing his last bite of breakfast before Harry dumped Lucia in his arms.

"She needs a diaper change." Harry said before digging into his breakfast. Draco smiled and kissed Harry's cheek before standing up and walking into the living room where everyone else was enjoying a lazy day around the fire or outside with snow balls.

"Molly how do you change a diaper?" He asked feeling embarrassed. Molly laughed and stood up showing the new dad the proper way of changing a baby diaper. Severus stomped into the room looking annoyed.

"Has anyone seen Keighley? She didn't come back last night and I'm worried." Remus stood up also looking worried.

"I'll help you look. It's a big house maybe she just chose a dark room to sleep in for the night." Sirius walked in and grinned holding up a map.

"Meet the Marauder's map Black house addition." Sirius said. Severus rolled his eyes and took the map opening it. He searched the basements and suddenly froze up. Sirius looked over his shoulder and his jaw dropped. Remus looked worried and stared in horror as footsteps with the name Fenrir Greyback paced back and forth in a meat cellar.

Severus, Kingsly, Remus, Lucius, and Arthur grabbed their wands telling all the kids to have their wands ready and to sit in the living room to protect Harry and Lucia. Using the map the five men slowly made their way down to the cellar door and slowly opened it turning on the light. Boxes upon boxes of meat sat atop each other blocking their view of most of the room.

Severus wrinkled his nose and pointed his wand around the room. Lucius stood in front of Severus protectively and slowly the men headed into the room checking behind boxes. A snarl ripped through the room and everyone jumped pointing their rooms to the highest box. A huge rugged silver half-werewolf stood atop the box with his hunches raised and snarling down at them with silver teeth. Sirius looked at the map.

"That's Fenrir!" Sirius shouted and threw a curse at the wolf. Fenrir jumped down dodging the curse and ran out the open door lightening quick. Arthur screamed about the kids and the men took off after the wolf. They skid to a stop in the door way of the living room looking around. The kids looked at them scared but Fenrir was nowhere to be found. Sirius searched the map quickly seeing the foot prints in the kitchen.

When they burst into the kitchen Fenrir was there, naked. The man was leaning against an equally naked Keighley on the floor and they were both laughing. Keighley's laugh sounded soft and sweet while Fenrir's was deep and evil. Severus smacked his hand over his eyes.

"Keighley what in the hell are you doing." Severus asked. Keighley looked at them all looking really apologetic.

"I'm sorry mom. It wasn't supposed to come out like this. Fenrir is my mate and we were going to surprise you today at dinner but… He accidently locked himself in the meat cellar last night. He climbed through the window but as it turns out the window only goes in not out. I was frightened away by a scream before I could get him out. Fenrir is sorry and didn't mean to scare you right Fenrir?" Keighley said and looked down at the naked man in her arms. Fenrir grinned evilly.

"I don't know it was kind of funny. They were acting like I was going to eat their babies or something." Fenrir said and laughed standing up. Everyone looked away embarrassed which only made Fenrir grin wider.

"So shall we go get dressed Fenrir?" Keighley said leading him away.

_**Lunch time**_…

Everyone watched as Fenrir scarfed down his lunch. Remus glared at him the whole time with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Keighley looked shyly between her parents and everyone else at the table. They all tried not to look TOO mad about her "marrying" the meanest wolf around, the same wolf that turned Remus when he was just a child. Fenrir let out a burp and looked at Molly when he was finished eating.

"Um. Thanks for the lunch. It was good." Keighley smiled at Fenrir patting his shoulder, happy that he was at least attempting to be nice. Remus stood up glaring dangerously at Fenrir.

"You couldn't force me to be your mate so you take my daughter instead!" Remus shouted. Harry and everyone else took that as a perfect sign to leave. Harry left carrying Lucia before they could wake her up and everyone followed him, all suddenly finding somewhere much more important to be at that moment. Sirius, Remus, Severus, Keighley, Lucius, and Fenrir were the only ones left in the huge dining room. Sirius stood trying to calm Remus down but he wasn't having it.

"No Sirius! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him where he sits!" Remus screamed. Keighley stood up looking angry which scared everyone but Fenrir in the room.

"Father he is my mate. He didn't force me into anything; in fact I sought him out. At first it was so I could seek revenge for you but when I fought him… I don't know we… fell in love. Fenrir nursed me back to health and we've been together ever since. He cares for our pack and while he may be cruel I accept that part of him and you should too!" Keighley said calming down and suddenly looking sad as she looked at her father. Remus breathed deeply and looked at Fenrir. Fenrir grinned at Remus and he finally lost it.

Remus launched at Fenrir growling and the two men broke the chair falling to the floor. Loud growls and whimpers came from the fighting men. Lucius and Sirius finally separated the two and held them back while they still tried to get at each other. Keighley got between them and gently rubbed Fenrir's cheek calming him instantly. Keighley looked at her dad sad before turning back to Fenrir.

"Maybe we should go." Keighley said. Remus looked at his daughter horrified.

"No, no I'm sorry! Please don't go Keighley…" Keighley looked at him.

"Promise you'll be nice? Both of you?" she threw a look at Fenrir who just grinned.

"I didn't do anything." He said innocently. Keighley smiled softly and rubbed his cheek.

"Please be nice? For me?" She said. Fenrir had to fight the urge to purr and pulled Keighley close nuzzling to her hair taking a nose full of her scent.

"Ok, ok, I promise I will be nice." He said. Keighley looked at her dad who also nodded but looked away. Sirius led Remus upstairs to calm down while Keighley took Fenrir outside to also cool down from the fight.

Sirius sighed softly and gently wiped up some bites and scratches that Fenrir had dealed to Remus before softly kissing him. Remus looked up at Sirius in tears and sniffled. Sirius held Remus close.

"Shh, shh it's ok… I know you're angry with him I am too. But Keighley loves him and the more we push him away the more she wants him. So let's try to be supportive love." Sirius said and rubbed his hair back. Remus smiled softly up at him before kissing him again. Sirius kissed him back and laid him down.

Severus walked outside looking around spotting the couple quietly talking. He walked over and smiled softly at Keighley.

"Hey Keighley is it alright if I speak to Fenrir for a few minutes?" Severus asked. Keighley nodded and headed inside. Severus looked at Fenrir with a serious face.

"I love my daughter a lot and so does her dad. If you ever hurt her I won't feel bad about accidently putting a tasteless, smell-less poison in your next meal. Got it?" Severus said looking at the wolf man. Fenrir grinned and patted the man's shoulder lightly.

"I respect you. You protect your cubs with the fierceness of a werewolf and for that I will do my best to make my mate happy. And I will also try to make peace with Remus if he will allow it." Fenrir said. Severus smiled lightly and nodded, heading inside to get out of the snow.

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^$#!~!#$%^&*(*&^$%#~~!#$%^&*(*&%^$#

Fenrir is a half werewolf in this story, he was born to a pure blood wizard and a pure blood witch who kept her werewolf-ism a secret until her son was born. And also in this story if a half werewolf bites a human the human becomes a full werewolf. Just wanted to clear that up :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of my rewritten story! Love you all who review!

_**Midnight, Christmas**_…

Sirius yawned and slowly made his way down the stairs while putting a robe on. He was only sporting green boxers with Santa hats, a black robe, and black dog slippers. The doorbell rang again and Sirius scowled at the offending door.

"I'm coming I'm coming keep your knickers on!" he shouted and yawned. He opened the door and looked around. A blizzard raged outside and it seemed no one was at the door. Sirius shrugged and shut the door heading back upstairs and to the warm bed with his warm lover.

_**Next morning**_…

Severus woke up promptly at 5 in the morning and made his way down the stairs to get his morning coffee. As much as his doctors warned against having his black coffee when pregnant he ignored them or told them to shove it up their arse depending on his mood. He couldn't function without his coffee and trust him, he tried. He was shocked to smell coffee ready and wondered who was up.

Walking into the dining room he was shocked to see two figures in black traveling cloaks sitting at the dining room table sipping freshly brewed coffee. Severus's favorite cup was waiting for him, steaming hot and with nothing extra added.

"Isabella… William… Oh by merlin's beard when did you guys get here?" Severus asked picking up his cup still in shock. Isabella had long chocolate brown hair that reached the middle of her back and dark eyes like her mother. She wasn't all that tall and had a girlish face. William also had chocolate brown hair that went to his shoulders and once again dark eyes like his mother. William smiled softly.

"We got in last night around midnight mother. Mister Black kindly let us slither in." He said softly. Isabella grinned at her mother.

"Yeah and we've been sitting here ever since waiting for you and our siblings to wake up. And listening to everyone have sex." Severus choked on his coffee and William blushed when his twin sister said this.

"Isabella is that why you were going to the bathroom a lot?" He asked. She just smiled innocently and sipped her coffee.

"Bathroom had nothing to do with it. Did you know Duke neighs when he orgasms? And I know it wasn't the centaur because the centaur bangs his foot and neighs three minutes later." William hid his eyes behind his hand and Severus smacked his forehead.

"I could have gone my whole life without knowing that Isabella, thank you…" Severus said. Isabella smiled.

"You're welcome!" She said cheerfully.

_**3 hours later at breakfast**_…

Once everyone had been introduced to Isabella and Williams a lot of questions were asked. Isabella waved his hand at her mother.

"Ooo! I wanna tell the story please! I just want to be blunt and get it over with!" She whined and waved her hand like she was in a class room. Severus sighed and nodded.

"Ok fine go ahead just so that we can get on with our Christmas and open presents…" Severus mumbled. Isabella squealed with glee and everyone looked at her. She cleared her throat before beginning.

"When my mom was 20 Dumble-whore, Dumble-dork, DUMBLEDORE asked him to join the dark lord's ranks and be a spy." Severus threw her an annoyed look and she just continued.

"Well the dark lord Moldy-wart decided that mom was pretty and raped him. Six months later we popped out and mom went into hiding until dark lord Moldy-whore was killed by a one year old bouncing baby brat four years later. Well anyways when we were 15 someone found out that we were the brats of you-know-who-died and someone pushed my brother down the stairs trying to kill him. Well long story short the boy died and they tried to pin it on me and my brother so we fled to the U.S. and NO neither of us killed the boy. I think it was Kenny the basilisk since they say he died from a snake bite." She said. Harry looked at her funny.

"You knew the basilisk?" He asked. Isabella nodded happily.

"You know him?" She asked excitedly.

"Um… yeah I fought and killed him." Harry said. Isabella's eyes widened.

"You killed Kenny! You bastard!" She shouted. Severus sighed.

"Well shall we go open presents?" William asked lightly. Everyone nodded and rushed to the living room.

Everyone was happy with their presents and they sat around talking and sipping hot coco. William slowly walked over to Harry who was sitting with Draco and Lucia and offered him a tiny box. Harry looked a tad confused but took it and slowly opened it. A woman's and a man's voice rose from the box singing a beautiful lullaby. Harry looked at William even more confused and William blushed.

"Your mom was a kind woman… I had problems sleeping when I was first born because I was sick all the time. You're mom and my mom recorded this song to help me sleep. The first night my mom played this for me I slept the whole night. I thought… you could play it for your daughter…" William blushed deeply when Harry launched out of his chair and hugged him tight. He coughed before rushing away and hiding somewhere.

Harry held the box close to his heart and leaned against Draco letting the tears fall. Draco smiled and brushed the tears away kissing him softly on the lips. Lucius walked over and snatched up Lucia. Harry looked at him confused.

"It's my turn to hold her." Lucius said like a pouting child before turning on his heel and walking away. Harry looked at Draco before they both burst out laughing.

_**Hogwarts**_…

Harry chattered with Draco, Hermione, and Ron happily while rocking Lucia softly. They were all happy to finally be back at Hogwarts after the crazy Christmas holidays. At the feast Draco showed off his beautiful baby girl to his whole table and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Pansy was beyond pissed off.

"How could you knock up the bloody boy-who-wouldn't-die!" she screamed making Lucia start crying. Everyone turned and glared at her for making the baby cry and Draco stood glaring at her.

"I never liked you Pansy, and even less now that you made my princess cry. You are ugly inside and out." He turned on his heel and walked to the Gryffindor table handing the crying Lucia to Harry who quickly calmed her down with some milk. Pansy screamed and quickly ran from the great hall.

_**Next morning**_…

"You can't do that!" Harry shouted at Umbridge. They were standing in front of the doors of Hogwarts and Harry's packed trunk was next to him. Lucia started screaming and flailing her arms about at her mother's screaming.

"I am high inquisitor and I say you are expelled. Having a child at school is against the rules and I will not have you soiling the halls with that brats smell. You will be leaving on the next train to go home." She said in her snooty voice. Harry felt like crying and held Lucia tighter. Draco ran up to him and held him close.

"What is going on?" He asked Harry before glaring at Umbridge. Umbridge only cleared her throat and glared at them.

"She's trying to expel me for having Lucia!" Harry sobbed into Draco's shoulder. Draco turned and gave a death glare at Umbridge.

"You can't do that! Sev was able to stay in school and keep his children!" Draco shouted. Umbridge glared at them.

"That was 25 years ago! The rules have changed. You can either give up your brat daughter or be expelled." Umbridge said. Dumbledore showed up at that moment looking between the death glares.

"What is going on?" He asked. Draco pointed an accusing finger at Umbridge.

"She's trying to expel Harry!" Draco yelled. By that time a bunch of students had gathered around to listen to the yelling as well as a bunch of teachers.

"I gave Mister Potter a choice. He either give up his daughter or he can be expelled from Hogwarts." Umbridge said simply. Dumbledore looked sad.

"Well it seems that Mister Potter has chosen his daughter." Everyone looked upset. Orion, Hailey, Keighley, Duke, Isabella (who had just taken over herblogy), and William (who had taken over teaching flying) gathered around and was shocked to hear what was going on.

"If you expel Harry I quit!" Orion shouted suddenly. Umbridge glared at him.

"So be it. I'll find someone else." She said simply. The rest glared at her.

"We all quit!" they shouted. Draco glared at Umbridge.

"And I'll leave with Harry!" Draco yelled. Severus stepped up.

"I'm afraid I must quit as well because quite frankly… You're a bitch and I hate you." Severus said in a very Severus Snape tone. McGonagall glared at her and stepped next to Severus.

"I quit as well! This school is no longer the home I fell in love with and I will not stand for it any longer!" Many teachers and students stepped forward throwing down their robes and walking off. Umbridge stared in shock as her teaching staff slowly dwindled as did the student population.

"Oh dear… It seems we only have four teachers left…" Dumbledore said and tapped his bearded chin.

"Well you're the high inquisitor you figure this out." He said and walked away.

Draco, Harry, Lucius, and the Snape family sat in Sev's rooms steaming over the nerve of the woman as they packed. Severus sat on the couch with Harry watching his kids and future husband pack for them while they all vented. Harry had managed to get Lucia to sleep so they were ranting in whispers.

A formal knock on the door interrupted the packing and whispered ranting. Severus stood up and opened the door showing a pissed off Umbridge and scared looking Fudge.

"Good evening. I have come with a formal apology for all of you and to Mister Potter. He can keep his child and remain a student at Hogwarts as long has he finds someone to watch his daughter during classes. Now will you all please be teachers again? The others said they won't sign on unless you all return." Fudge said looking extremely nervous.

He didn't think that when he made Umbridge high inquisitor of the school that most of the teaching staff and students would leave after only two days of being back from Christmas vacation. When he found out that the reason they were all leaving was because of the expulsion of Harry James Potter he quickly floo'ed to the school to right the situation so that the school wasn't closed. Severus looked back at all his kids.

"So? Are we going back to our miserable lives of teaching?" Severus asked them. They looked at Harry and Draco before nodding. Fudge let out a sigh of relief and smiled at them all.

"I am so glad. We will just pretend that nothing happened and you will all return to teaching tomorrow. Thank you again." He turned and left not even looking at Umbridge. She followed after him like a kicked puppy. Everyone turned and grinned at each other knowing they had won.

_**Four days later**_…

Orion lay as a dog on a bench between the twins who scratched his tummy and ears. His tail wagged lazily and the twins leaned back on the bench enjoying the sunny day. Duke was standing a few yards away munching lazily on some struggling winter grass.

Hailey lay in a tree perfectly where the sun hit her back snoozing. She was a massive white tiger and her tail flicked whenever a noise reached her ears. Keighley was hopping around in the snow with Fenrir who had just arrived two nights ago. Keighley was glad that as a half werewolf she could become her wolf self whenever she chose.

Harry lay against Draco enjoying the rare sunny day on another bench. Lucia was in the warm castle with her grandparents who decided that a few hours with their granddaughter was better than going out into the chilly sunny day.

Isabella was chatting William's ear off who just listened and nodded with a small smile on his face. The mood was lazy all around the castle and everyone was enjoying it. For one winter sunny day they could relax and forget about homework and an evil dark lord coming after them.

Everyone jumped and looked over when an injured and bleeding Oak crashed through the forest and ran at them. Blood spurted from his mouth and nose as well from random gashes to his body and chest. Duke turned human and ran to Oak just as the massive centaur fell into the snow turning some of it red.

"Oak! Oh my gods Oak please hold on! Orion go get Madam Pomfrey!" Orion nodded and ran lightening quick into the castle to get the med witch. Duke sobbed and hugged Oak tight to his body not caring about getting blood on his robes. Oak coughed trying to speak. Duke tried to hush him but Oak wasn't having it.

"Dark Lord… stole foal… coming to Hogwarts… walking… Centaur leading them…wards won't…Stop them… get human foals… out of the school…" Oak gasped out before passing out from blood loss. Madam Pomfrey arrived and with the help of everyone there they were able to get him into the infirmary. Duke refused to leave his side but he slowly relayed Oak's message to Dumbledore.

"This is extremely bad." Dumbledore said softly. Everyone looked at him.

"What can we do Headmaster?" Orion asked.

"I will contact the ministry and the order members… But if what Oak tells us is true then… There isn't much we can do…" Dumbledore whispered the last part. Hailey looked angry.

"Why not? Wont the wards keep them from getting in?" She shouted. Dumbledore shook his head looking extremely old.

"The wards keep people from apparating in… They don't keep people from walking in… and since Voldemort is using the Forbidden forest as an entrance… he should be here by sun up tomorrow morning." Everyone stared horrified at the headmaster trying to wrap their minds around the horrifying information.

"Start getting everyone ready. We have to get the younger students out of here."

_**A few hours later**_…

Hailey, Keighley, Duke, and Orion sat in a circle looking at each other seriously.

"Should we do it?" Keighley whispered looking to the middle of their circle. Duke's red rimmed eyes looked at her.

"I say we should do it." He whispered. "I have nothing to live for." Duke said. Oak had died from extreme blood loss an hour after telling everyone the lifesaving message. Hailey held her heart broken brother close to her and pet his hair back as he broke into heart wrenching sobs. Seeing him like this broke her own heart, Duke had always been the calmer and sensible one like their mother, always hiding his feelings from the world. But now he could care less.

"Let's do it." Orion said. Keighley looked at him smiling softly.

"What about your love twins?" She whispered. Orion looked down sad but had a small smile on his face.

"It's idle love. Besides I know my heart belongs with Charlie, and I will never forgive myself." Orion whispered.

"What happened wasn't your fault! You didn't even know!" Keighley screamed, shocking everyone. Keighley glared at Orion.

"I know for a fact Orion Sirius Snape that if you would have known that you were pregnant you wouldn't even had dared go up against that angry dragon! And if Charlie was too stupid to see that then he is a dumb ass and you are better off without him! I'm tired of seeing you die a little inside when you think about that day!"

That day meant the day Orion had miscarried his and Charlie's baby. A dragon had become angry and was fighting against everyone. Orion had lunged for a dragon tranquilizer when the dragon's tail smashed into his stomach and threw him into a stone wall. Orion spit up some blood and was shocked when his pants also became drenched in blood. He didn't remember much after that… but everyone said that he didn't stop screaming until they put him to sleep.

When Orion woke up a few hours later he got the news that he had miscarried his child. Charlie was so angry and heartbroken that he blamed Orion at that moment, saying that he chose his job over his own baby and then promptly broke up with him.

Orion tried to kill himself that night, stabbing a knife through where he thought his heart was. But as cruel fate would have it Orion had a rare birth defect that left his heart on the other side. By the time he figured that out and tried to stab himself again the doctors had rushed in and put him to sleep.

Charlie had tried to make it up to him. He said he was sorry and that he wanted to start over. But Orion never looked at him, never acknowledged that he was there all the times Charlie visited. The minute the doctors allowed him out of the hospital he quit his job working with the dragons he so loved and fled to America to become a singer.

Charlie tried to write him many times but every time Orion saw that familiar owl or the familiar hand writing he would send the letter back unopened. Charlie hadn't given up to that day. Every once in a while Orion will get a letter but just like the other times he sends the letters back unopened. He hadn't spoken or written to Charlie in five long years.

"I hate Charlie for what he did to you Orion. Sometimes when I think about it before the night time my wolf wants to run to Romania and rip out Charlie's beating heart. But that is no reason for you to throw your life away! I think we need to take an hour to think about what we are about to do. And say our good byes if need be." Keighley stood up and quickly walked off. Duke went into his bed room shutting the door and Hailey went into hers leaving Orion alone on the floor.

Orion slowly stood up and sat at the kitchen table feeling helpless. He conjured up some paper, ink, and quill. He thought only for a moment before starting to write his letter good bye to the only man who ever held his heart.

!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%

Anyways to clear anything that might be foggy: William and Isabella are twins, they are 20 years old, they live in the USA, and they are the son and daughter of Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort and of Severus Snape. The lyrics to the lullaby are below and no I did not make it up.

Once again: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

ANGEL LULLABY

Words: Carol Lynn Pearson

Music: Lex de Azevedo

You came from a land where all is light

To a world half day and a world half night.

To guide you by day, you have my love,

To guard you by night, your friends above.

So sleep, sleep, till the darkness ends,

Guarded by your angel friends.

So sleep, sleep, till the darkness ends,

Guarded by your angel friends.

There's one stands softly by your bed

And another sits close with a hand on your head.

There's one at the window watching for the dawn,

And one waits to wake you when the night is gone.

So sleep, sleep, till the darkness ends,

Guarded by your angel friends.

So sleep, sleep, till the darkness ends,

Guarded by your angel friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 and the last chapter! Holy shitz! :D ! Anyways I don't own Harry Potter. And I have a few other stories that I will be working on so read those too! I love you guys! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW GOD DAMN IT ALL! I'M DESPRET!

Oh yeah:

"Blah, blah" Normal talk

"Blah, blah" Parseltongue

'Blah, blah' thoughts

~!#$%^&*()_-=~!#$%^&*()_+-=~!#$%^&*()_+-=~!#$%^&*()_+-=~!#$%^&*()_+-

Harry held Lucia tight as he and a bunch of other students made their way through a tunnel that led out of the school and to a waiting train that would take them to safety. Draco held him close as Severus led the way with a lumos. Some of the other kids were sobbing in fear as they walked in the dark tunnel.

_**An hour earlier**_…

"I have to fight! I am the only one that can kill him!" Harry shouted. Dumbledore shook his head.

"You have a daughter Harry. You will be going with the other students through the tunnel and going to safety." Dumbledore said putting his foot down. Harry was about to protest when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Harry. Please come with me." The soft voice of William said. Harry looked at him confused before looking back at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and waved his hand. Harry followed William out of the office and down an empty hall.

"You will go down the hall to safety with your daughter and the other students Harry. You do not have to kill my father." William whispered. Harry looked at him.

"But the prophesy…" Harry said. William shook his head and looked at him.

"It was never about you Harry. Your scar has another meaning but please. Please for the sake of Lucia and Draco go down that tunnel with the others." William said with a sad look. Harry looked down before nodding slowly.

_**Present**_…

Charlie burst through the fire looking around panting. A letter clenched in his hands tight. Dumbledore looked at him. Charlie slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Where is he? Where is Orion?" Charlie shouted. Dumbledore looked at him confused.

"He left an hour ago for Romania. He said he was going to ask for help." Dumbledore said. It was Charlie's turn to look confused.

"I never saw him… I have to go back! He's going to release the dragons!" Charlie shouted and ran back through the fire calling out his work place before disappearing. Dumbledore scratched his beard before shrugging and continued working on the last minute plans for the attack.

_**Romania**_…

Orion rubbed the smooth scales of the dragon who took away his life. The old girl looked at him with deep understanding in her large eyes and nuzzled to him letting out a whine. Orion smiled softly.

"I don't blame you girl… I never did… I knew it was too soon for your children to be taken from you…" the dragon let out a soft clicking noise and pushed her head into Orion's stomach. Orion smiled softly and hugged her large face tight.

The Hungarian Horntail dragon known as Old Girl tilted her head looking at the wise man in front of her. She and the other dragons always talked of him when they called to each other. He was wiser than the others; he spoke to them like they were his friends instead of dumb beasts like the others who cared for them.

He would bring them rare treats like chickens and fish. All the dragons had mourned when he left and no dragon felt more saddened by his leaving then Old Girl. She knew it was her fault he left. She had crushed his egg while it was still inside him and now he would never have his own human-ling.

Old Girl would try to kill Charlie whenever he came near and she wasn't chained down. She would blow fire at him and struggle fiercely like when he stuck her in a cage and took her to the place with strong magic last year. She felt such guilt from him towards the wise man and she knew he was also to blame for his leaving. Old Girl might have been a dragon and unable to speak as humans do but she understood. She did not live to be 500 without picking up some human tricks and emotions.

"I need your help girl. You and the other dragons have to help me. Please Old Girl?" He whispered. She lowered her head showing a perfect saddle between her neck and her back. Orion smiled and slowly climbed on wrapping his arms around the thick neck of Old Girl. She rose up letting out an ear splitting roar before taking off into the air.

The chain around her next broke easily as she took off into the crisp air. The other dragons roared with her before breaking their own chains and cages before following after her lead. The youngling dragons tried to follow their parents and the older dragons but the chains were too thick for them so they just sat back and watched the glorious Flight of the Dragons. It hadn't happened in over 500 years since the time of the dragon riders.

Charlie screamed watching the dragons rise and disappear. He ran to the only other dragon that wasn't a new born and ripped the collar from his neck. Norbert looked at him confused and squeaked when Charlie jumped on his back.

"After them Norbert! Let's go see mommy!" Charlie yelled. Norbert let out a roar of happiness before taking off after the larger dragons.

_**Hogwarts**_…

Hailey slowly walked down the familiar tunnel of the chamber of secrets, her heels clicking softly against the wet walls. She smiled and slowly walked towards the head of Salazar Slytherin. A blind basilisk with a missing fang slowly sipped from the waters but quickly turned his head when clicking reached his ears.

"Old basilisk known as Kenny, a wizard born from a muggle man is trying to take the noble school of Hogwarts. You know your master would want you and your children to rise up and protect the great halls of Hogwarts from this scum of the Earth." Hailey said slowly in the snake's language. Kenny let out a hissing laughter and Hailey feared he wouldn't help.

"My master would turn in his grave if I didn't help protect his school. My children and I will help. Just call for us when the need is dire and we will rise from the earth and destroy the enemy of Hogwarts!" Kenny hissed before letting out a roar. Hailey grinned when basilisk after basilisk started coming from the walls and joined their father in the middle of the hall. She turned and walked away satisfied.

_**Kitchens**_…

Keighley stood in front of the army of house elves that normally worked in the kitchens and cleaned the castle.

"House elves of Hogwarts a great army is on its way here to destroy your home and kill the children you've come to cook and clean for. If Hogwarts is taken you will all be killed and so will your masters! Will you stand by and watch it happen or will you stand up and fight in the name of Hogwarts?" Keighley shouted. The house elves looked nervous but nodded and shouted that they would protect the young ones of Hogwarts. Keighley grinned and left after telling them to wait for her signal.

_**Deep under the lake**_…

Duke swam under the waters of the lake looking around for his target. He was in his horse form with a bubble charm around his whole horse head. He swam to the deepest parts of the lake and finally came up to the kraken. The kraken opened one eye looking at Duke before nodding showing he understood without Duke having to say a word. Duke nodded back to the kraken before turning and leaving.

_**DAWN**_…

The 7th years and the teachers stared out at the forest in front of the castle. Slowly dark robed wizards started coming from the dark forests as a light mist covered the grass and the sun peaked shyly over the horizon. Dumbledore glared when the full army of Voldemort stood before them. Voldemort laughed at the pitiful army before him.

"Is this all you could get to fight for you Dumbledore? A few house elves and students? Not even the ministry believed you that I was back and now the whole world will know!" Voldemort screamed and laughed. Umbridge fainted after Voldemort said that and no one moved to catch her. Hailey looked around before whispering softly to Isabella.

"Where is William?" She asked. Isabella looked down sad and shrugged.

"He was gone this morning… I don't know where he could be…" Isabella whispered. Sirius took Remus's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry we never got to get married. But if we live through this I promise the first thing we're doing is going to the ministry and getting married." Sirius said. Remus smiled softly.

"You better live… I'll hold you to it…" Remus whispered back. Sirius smiled and stood close to him.

"Give up now and hand over Harry and I won't kill all of you." Voldemort shouted. Dumbledore glared.

"Harry is long gone by now to safety! He is out of your clutches again Tom." Dumbledore said. Voldemort screamed in anger before ordering his army to attack.

The wizards started rushing forward throwing curses. Dumbledore and the others threw up shields throwing curses back. The army was almost upon them when screams from the back made half the army turn. Massive spiders came from the forest in waves, jumping on Voldemort's men and biting them in the neck before sucking them dry. The men in the back started fighting against the spiders cutting the army in half.

Voldemort and his army froze when a deep howl ripped through the air following by hundreds of snarls. Voldemort's men turned to the side when glowing silver teeth suddenly lightened up the forest surrounding them. Keighley gasped when Fenrir stepped onto the battle field with more than his large pack in tow. Fenrir rushed forward, his paws digging up small pieces of ground as he ran full speed at the army alone. He howled and hundreds of half werewolves rushed from the forest taking off after their leader.

Keighley howled and rushed forward turning into her massive wolf form before running right into the army, running over men. Fenrir ran faster seeing his mate in the middle of the dark lord army fighting and leaped over the front line and tore into some men. Hailey grinned at Duke before turning into her white tiger form and rushed at the army roaring. Duke ran forward turning into his horse form and thought of Oak.

'Don't worry my love. I'll make sure to join you really soon, but not before I take out a few of these bastards.' Duke thought before running over and crushing some of the men. Voldemort was shocked and confused looking at the battle around him. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to have taken Hogwarts only with a show of force. Now the Order were turning into animals and taking out his men.

Hailey roared and the ground under them shook. Basilisks rose from the ground and started eating people around them or turning them to stone. Voldemort screamed in frustration and started killing what ever tried to get near him.

Keighley snarled and stalked towards Voldemort ignoring curses that bounced off her fur. Voldemort turned to her and raised his wand shaking. Keighley snapped at the air before rushing at Voldemort and biting into his shoulder. Voldemort screamed in pain as he fell and he started struggling weakly, throwing curses at the large body above him. Keighley dug her fangs in deeper and shook her head trying to sink her fangs into the man's beating heart. Voldemort did one last effort thing and used his wand to stab the wolf in her left eye.

Keighley screamed in pain and leaped from the man shaking her head wildly as the wand stayed stuck in her eye. She ran from the battle in panic, whimpering in pain and putting her tail between her legs. She went just beyond the forest line before collapsing in pain and shock.

Voldemort looked around wildly for a wand to use when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He turned and grinned.

"William! Good! Give me your wand quickly!" Voldemort shouted. William looked sad. Voldemort looked at him worried.

"Come on boy give me your wand! We need to win this! Come on you're my equal my boy. Give me your wand and I'll kill that Dumbledore and we'll have this wonderful castle to live in. I said I wouldn't kill your brothers and sisters. Just give me your wand." Voldemort said soothingly. William closed his eyes before stabbing his dad in the heart with the wand. Voldemort choked and blood dribbled from his mouth.

"Why… You were my equal… My son…" Voldemort said and fell to his knees. William let tears fall down his face as he held his dad close still clenching the wand in the man's chest. William sobbed.

"It'll be ok dad. You'll never be alone again. Geas isna oda" William whispered. A green light flashed in his father's body before a green ball flew into the air and split into seven balls before taking off.

The death eaters stared in shock as their master became a normal looking man again, with thick brown hair and a beautiful face. William sobbed and held his dad tight. The minute the last Horcrux was destroyed the spell would come back for him. The green lights flashed and became one ball again before coming down onto William making him scream in pain. His father's body disappeared and as soon as the green light dimmed William fell over.

Bellatrix screamed seeing her lord die and turned on the light army. She raised her wand when suddenly beating wings and roars filled the air. Orion led the dragons down and Old girl blew fire at the battle field. The rest of the death eaters ran for the lake hoping to get away but tentacles wrapped around them and lifted them out of the water. The death eaters that didn't flee into the lake were eaten and burned up by the dragons. Orion slid off Old Girl when they were finished and grinned leaning against her.

Orion's eyes widened when he was taken into a tight bear hug and kissed roughly on the lips. Charlie forced him to open his mouth and explored every inch with his tongue. Once Orion got over his shock he closed his eyes and joined in the passionate kiss. Orion pulled his arms free and dug his fingers into Charlie's long hair. Charlie pushed him against Old Girl and put Orion's legs around himself. Old Girl grumbled and moved making Charlie fall on Orion but at that moment they couldn't care less.

Fenrir ran to his mate as a human and lifted her head slowly, pulling the wand from her eye. Keighley whimpered in pain and curled up to Fenrir who lifted her up and ran her to the infirmary.

William slowly slipped into the forest holding his stomach and smiling softly.

"It's ok dad… I'll always be there for you. We'll start all over, but this time I'll be your daddy." He whispered to his stomach. "And I won't name you Tom this time… Maybe Carlisle or Cecile…" William continued talking to his stomach until he reached the edge of the wards and apparated away.

_**Six months later**_…

Severus grumbled to himself as Harry, Orion, and Remus got ready in the same room. Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Severus, Orion, and Charlie were having a huge wedding in the back yard of Malfoy manor. Orion looked at himself in the mirror before breaking out into a sob.

"I looked like a beached whale!" Orion cried at his six month pregnant belly. Severus started crying as well.

"I was bigger than you so stop you're whining!" Severus shouted. What made it worse was that Lucius had knocked him up with twins who were resting with Molly. 'Why can't I just have one baby at a time like normal people?' Severus thought miserably. Harry looked at Remus before starting to laugh.

Harry looked back at the mirror and touched his forehead lightly. The day of the final battle a green light had engulfed Harry scaring the wits out of Draco. When the green light left Harry his scar had disappeared and everyone thought it was because of the death of the dark lord. But no one could tell for sure.

"You both look stunning." Remus promised. The Snape family got extremely emotional when they were pregnant and their husbands felt the full force of it. Fred stuck his head in and smiled.

"It's time you guys." He said. They smiled at one another before walking out. Arthur offered his arm to Orion who took it happily. Bill and Fenrir offered their arms to Harry and Remus, and Dumbledore offered his arm to Severus. Severus gulped and Dumbledore patted his hand softly. The music started and they finally made their way down the aisle.

Draco was the first of the husbands to be to see their future husbands and he stopped breathing when Harry met his eyes. Draco took his hand when Fred offered it to him and stared into his eyes. The scene played out three more times as the "brides" walked down the aisle one at a time to their husbands. Molly started sobbing with happiness when everyone said "I do". William smiled, sitting in the back with, Hailey, Keighley, Isabella, Duke, and Oak.

Oak had turned out to be alive. His second heart in his centaur body kept pumping long enough to get the blood replenishing potions through his system; he woke up with just a massive head ache and the inability to walk for a week. Duke had almost passed out when Madam Pomfrey dragged him to the infirmary and he saw Oak standing there stumbling around.

Keighley had lost her left eye and now sported a black leather eye patch that Fenrir told her made her look sexy and dangerous. Hailey had been shocked when she met up with Bill at the last battle. Now in 6 months her perfect form would be ruined… Now all she needed to do was tell her mother without getting Bill killed.

William smiled at the two day old baby in his arms and rocked him slowly. He refused to tell anyone who the other father of his baby was. It was his baby and that's all they needed to know. Baby Carlisle opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his mother. William smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Carlisle smiled almost knowingly and a red tint flashed across his eyes before disappearing.

~!#$%^&*)_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$^

I don't know if I'm going to continue this in a second story. I might just leave it. But review and tell me what YOU think. Anyway it is finished! I love you all and… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
